Darklight
by VampireQueenAkasha
Summary: There are beings that live in the darkness, beings that should not exist. The Ax has employed one to fight for them. Will they regret it? Or will Father Nightroad find himself drawn to her in a way he shouldn't. Please read and review.
1. Prologue

**Darklight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Trinity Blood, but I own my true vampire characters. There is some language and mature moments, so if you cannot handle even a little...sorry! (Heh...just kidding).

"_I've already told you: the only way to a woman's heart is along the path of torment. I know none other as sure._" -Marquis De Sade

"_Living is strife and torment, disappointment and love and sacrifice, golden sunsets and black storms. I said that some time ago, and today I do not think I would add one word." -_Laurence Olivier, Sir

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Prologue**

_Year 3050 A.D._

_Post Apocalypse_

_Rome _

_A terrified Methuselah fled down the murky streets of the dank city of Rome's own poor. _

_"Oh God ... " he cried. _

_It was a bit if irony that any member of his species called to the human Deity. They had their own God and their own religion. But perhaps when one felt himself in a state of panic, they would do things they would never do when calm and serene. _

_The Methuselah raced into a dark alley, knocking over trash cans to try and topple his pursuer. But that did no good. His_ _chaser, a dark and shadowed for jumped up at impossible heights and took to the skies. Below, the shadow of a larges, winged figure passed on the ground and the Methuselah cried out in terror. _

_He ran until he found himself at a dead end and groaned with anguish. _

_"Shit..."_

_The figure's shadow landed from above and blanketed him completely. He turned, whimpering in despair and terror. _

_"Please ... have mercy ... " the Methuselah begged. _

_The figure was silent for a while, cast in darkness and approaching him slowly like a Reaper. _

_"Mercy ... mercy is for humans ... " the figure growled, in a deep, hateful voice. _

_The Methuselah opened his mouth to scream, but the figure was upon him swiftly, grasping his mouth tightly in one hand to silence him. Almost intimately, the figure placed a finger to his lips. _

_"Shh ... it will be over soon ... "_

_The Methuselah stared at this being with widened eyes and whimpered behind the hand that tightly covered his mouth to prevent the scream that he wanted to unleash. _

_"Die."_

_The Methuselah's muffled screams died in the hazy night as sharp, deadly teeth seized his throat. Tears of pain stung his eyes as his life's_ _blood was stolen from him. The being gulped and swallowed his blood, sighing with pleasure between the feedings. _

_Finally, the being let the dried up corpse fall to the floor with a thump, and kicking it once for good measure. After a long silence, the being let loose a maniacal laugh. _

O_  
_

_Note-_Well, that's the start of it! I hope you sort of liked the beginning. I wanted to give it a suspenseful feel so you'd wonder who killed the Methuselah. Hm, let me know how that went.


	2. Chapter 1: Vampire?

**Darklight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Trinity Blood, but I own my true vampire characters. There is some language and mature moments, so if you cannot handle even a little...sorry! (Heh...just kidding).

"_I've already told you: the only way to a woman's heart is along the path of torment. I know none other as sure._" -Marquis De Sade

"_Living is strife and torment, disappointment and love and sacrifice, golden sunsets and black storms. I said that some time ago, and today I do not think I would add one word.__" -_Laurence Olivier, Sir

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Chapter One: Vampire? **

_Year 3050 A.D._

_Rome, Vatican City_

_St. Angelo Castle _

Caterina continued to stare at the documents she had received not too long ago, and the more she stared, the more the words remained unchanged.

_Prisoner Transport_

_ID: 133421092_

_Sentenced to 15000 hours of community church service_

It gave no name for her. Maybe they wanted to keep the identification of the prisoner a secret until they arrived at her doorsteps. It wouldn't have been the first time that secrets were kept from her. Maybe she had to demand them a little more strongly.

Caterina glanced up at Brother Petros, a sigh escaping her lips.

"So, this little ... move ... Can we be sure the prisoner will not give us trouble?" she asked.

Petros shook his head.

"We cannot be too sure about the Empire, these days." he pointed out, "But one thing is certain, the subject won't slip by me."

Caterina managed a smile at the knight's manner of force and rose. "Indeed ... " she replied, "Well, if St. John could afford to be patient, then so can we."

Petros walked at her side as they slowly made their way through the castle.

"The Empire has not made any attempts thus far. Perhaps we can investigate this without any for of retaliation," Caterina suggested, "We do not want to start another fight with them."

Petros sighed and shook his head. He obviously didn't care what the Empire thought or desired.

The two moved to the courtyard where a large black prison transport vessel landed. Two burly guards stepped out, armed with poles and nooses as well as crackling shock sticks.

"So, who is this?" Caterina asked.

One of the guards handed Caterina a clipboard and she looked down at it.

"Nyssa Alastair?"

Petros tsked when he heard the name. "Hah, now that is quite the ghastly name." he muttered, "It must be medieval ... "

Caterina looked up as three massive guards moved to the back of the ship and opened the bay doors. They aimed their shock sticks at something inside.

"Alright, walk toward my voice!" one of the guards commanded.

There was a long moment and Caterina held her breath in anticipation.

Finally, she saw movement inside the dark ship and a shape stepped out into the light.

The prisoner was wrapped in black leather and wore black leather on the body as well. It was strange that the prisoner wore a long, black coat. A tight-fitted mask was stretched over the face, blinding whoever it was and the arms were strapped tightly to the chest.

"Oh dear ... " Caterina said, amazed.

The guards placed the nooses around the prisoner's throat and guided her forward.

The lead guard tsked and looked at the two watching. "She's your problem now," he said, with pity in his voice, "God have mercy on your soul."

Caterina grunted at the warning.

Another guard handed her a small bag and she frowned.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Her medication," the guard explained, "Calms her down when she starts having fits. She's supposed to get it every two days a week. Doctors orders, I'm afraid."

Caterina was already starting to look weary.

The other two led the prisoner into the church and Caterina said a silent prayer to herself, following behind them. She felt that she needed it.

"This should be interesting." Petros mused.

O

Caterina walked to her office and sat down.

The prisoner was forced into a seat in front of her and Caterina glanced up at the guards. "I can take it from here, gentleman."

They nodded and one of the guards removed the mask covering the face of this woman, after unlatching some buckles at the back.

In all ways and angles, she was beautiful as far as Caterina was concerned. She had dark, piercing red eyes and short, jet black hair. Her bangs were a little longer than the rest and were a deep red color; obviously from either dying it or through some form of damage.

Caterina smiled.

"So, Nyssa, how are you today?"

The woman - Nyssa simply stared and said nothing. Caterina stared down at some notes and tried to ease the tense silence.

"So, what should I call you anyway?" she asked. She read off the charts. "'Notorious Nyssa, Six Deuce Nyssa, Neurotic Nyssa, Never - Kiss Nyssa, Mother Blood, Sally Fitzgerald, Amelia White, Ginger Cobalt, Pamela Thorne, Dark Knight, Countess'." She raised a brow. "You've been busy."

Nyssa smirked and nodded.

Caterina sighed and stared down at the papers.

"Hmm, you are 1900 years old - what an age, says here that 600 of them were spent in institutions and prisons." she said. She stared at Nyssa with an odd look. "Is it just a bad case of apathy, or do you really not have a goal in life?"

Nyssa shrugged. "A being my age has no real reason to find a goal." she replied, moving a bit in her cuffs. "I just die each day hoping I'll die completely."

_Hmm, so she's got mental problems, that's great._

Caterina continued to read the papers. "'Earned two degrees, including a PhD in Psychology. Killed 120 fellow inmates, incited 7 riots and escaped 14 times'."

The guards nodded, annoyed. They would not forget those times. Nyssa could only laugh at that as if she was much more proud of her criminal status than anything.

Caterina smiled. "A true product of the system," she said.

Petros frowned at this. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked,

A guard sighed and rolled his eyes. "She is one of those people who thinks we're responsible for breeding these animals."

Caterina shook her head with a smile and shrugged. "No, but I could point a few fingers if it would make you feel comfortable."

Nyssa rolled her eyes. "Can we get this moving?" she snapped, "Despite my lacking a life, I'd like to settle in, if that's okay with you."

Caterina nodded. "I gotta tell you, Nyssa, none of this impresses me," she told her, "Because we have rules in this church, and they're gonna be enforced, and hopefully they won't become a problem if you behave."

Nyssa snorted. "What do you mean by 'behave'?" she asked.

Caterina pointed to her fingers in a counting gesture. "It's a lot like kindergarten." she told her, "You'll keep your hands to yourself, you keep the decibel level down. No swearing, no throwing things, and especially no hitting the other priests and sisters."

Nyssa scowled. "Oh, so you mean no fun."

Caterina sighed. "You can have fun. But keep it within reason."

Nyssa grunted with disgust and shifted in her seat. "I will work on what you call behaving. But I won't act like a stiff."

Caterina nodded and watched as the two guards moved closer. "Fine." She nodded to them. "Take off her cuffs."

One of the guards looked uneasy. "Are you sure?"

Caterina scowled at him and he reluctantly moved to remove Nyssa's cuffs, his hands shaking the entire time.

Nyssa smiled and rubbed her free wrists, rising.

"Thanks."

Caterina nodded. "Alright, now let's see if I can give you the tour."

_And hopefully, you won't try anything. _

O_  
_

_Note_ - Well, I have introduced Nyssa Alastair, my main character! Hope you like her. There is more of her to come!


	3. Chapter 2: The New Agent

**Darklight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Trinity Blood, but I own my true vampire characters. There is some language and mature moments, so if you cannot handle even a little...sorry! (Heh...just kidding).

"_Living is strife and torment, disappointment and love and sacrifice, golden sunsets and black storms. I said that some time ago, and today I do not think I would add one word.__" -_Laurence Olivier, Sir

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Chapter Two: The New Agent **

_Year 3050 A.D._

_Rome, Vatican City_

_St. Angelo Castle _

_The hunter, the hunted. The situation takes a sudden turn, and is reversed. _

_Pure action led by unwavering instinct. A purity that exists to please. _

-Elfen Lied

Nyssa and Caterina moved through the great Messenger Angel Hall while she gave the vampire a grand tour of the church. Overall, Nyssa didn't say much.

"Do you like it thus far?" Caterina asked, smiling.

Nyssa had started to chomp down on a toothpick and shrugged. "It's okay, I guess."

Caterina turned toward another hall. "Well, perhaps meeting your fellow Ax members may prove to be a more enlightening experience." she said, not too perturbed by Nyssa's apathetic nature.

Nyssa paused in her chewing and shrugged. "Okay."

The two walked into the library where the Ax team stayed most often, talking and sitting at their break. There was no mission that could have ever left them bored; they just enjoyed spending their free time here to get away from it all.

Caterina clapped her hands together to get their attention. "Attention please, we have a new member joining us today."

That made them all turn.

Caterina motioned to Nyssa, who's eyes had started to wander around the room.

"This is Nyssa Alastair, a Special Forces Lieutenant who recently sided with the Empire. She will be working with us to pay off a few ... debts to society." Caterina said.

They all introduced themselves.

"So, what'd you do?" Leon asked, grinning.

Nyssa opened her mouth to respond, but Caterina stopped her. "Oh, there's no need to know," she said, chuckling. Nyssa just glared at her while she spoke. "Now, where's ... "

Suddenly the ceiling above them splintered and they all looked up. The ceiling cracked and split and a large form fell, raising a cloud of smoke.

Everyone coughed, waving hands in front of their faces.  
"What the hell?" Nyssa muttered, wiping her coat.

A figure rose from the debris.

Father Abel Nightroad.

He grinned sheepishly, holding a dust - covered hammer in hand. He wore a utility belt and goggles, which looked dirty from his work.

"Oh my merciful heavens!" Abel cried, looking around wildly for signs of harm, "Is everyone alright? Did I land on anyone?"

Nyssa looked him up and down after coughing a few more times.

"What are you supposed to be?" she asked.

Abel grinned at her and wiped the dust from his goggles. Caterina spoke for him.

"Nyssa, this is Vatican Enforcer Father Abel Nightroad," she said, "He will be your partner from now on and will give you proper instructions on how to behave."

Abel could barely see and crashed to the floor. "Oops, sorry." he stammered.

Nyssa flinched just the slightest and stared down at him, and then to Caterina. "Cute."

O

Night crept up onto Rome.

Abel walked around the church in hopes of looking for Nyssa. He walked up to a rather rusted metal door and knocked gently.

"Nyssa?" he said, "Um ... can I come in?"

Instead of waiting for an answer, he pushed the door open and walked inside.

Nyssa was lying on the floor holding a large bowie knife in her hand, slowly twisting it in the ground from side to side; she was staring at herself in a mirror that lay on the floor, broken and distorting her image. A bottle of beer was clutched in her other hand.

"Oh ... it's you." she said.

Abel smiled and nodded. "Yeah ... I'm ... " he began. "I'm Abel." He paused and fidgeted a bit. "Well we ... never got acquainted ... you just sort of ran off after the meeting."

Nyssa was quiet for a long time before she responded. "Nyssa."

Abel smiled. "Ahh, Nyssa, very lovely name."

Nyssa didn't smile. "Thanks." she replied. "It was my great grandmother's name."

Abel paused for a while, watching her touch the tip of the blade to her open palm. He grunted uneasily at the sight and felt that she would do something foolish. "Um ... I don't know what you're planning ... But there's always another way."

Nyssa smiled this time, but it was a bitter smile. "Really?" she said. "Heh, what little I can learn from a priest ... besides, it's what I deserve."

Abel frowned at her. "No, that's not true, Nyssa." he insisted, "Why don't you give me the knife. You don't want to do this."

He held out his hand and Nyssa did not move.

"Hm, you can assume the emotional point of view of others ... even those that might scare or sicken you. I's a troubling gift, I should think." Nyssa replied, "But no matter what I do, no matter how hard I try, death always eludes me." She chuckled bitterly. "Even when I'm not sad ... tears ... just come out."

Abel looked piteous and confused. "What are you talking about, Nyssa?" he asked.

Nyssa turned and rose, looking at him. "You wanna know what I mean?" she snapped, "Do you?"

Abel felt a bit uneasy by her sudden aggressiveness.

Nyssa held the blade to her wrist. "Look! See!"

Just before he could stop her, she began hacking at her wrist with no mercy whatsoever. Blood splattered all over the floor and onto her face. Abel could only watch in horror.

Nyssa stopped now and her arm had been completely severed from her body. She looked up at Abel miserably.

"Watch."

Abel could do nothing but.

The blood around Nyssa's body started to slip back into her and she shut her eyes as a new arm slipped out in place of her old one. She flexed her fingers and turned to Abel.

"Now you see?" she said, coldly, "I cannot die ... no matter how hard I try."

Abel stared at her with pity. "Nyssa ... "

She waved him off. "Just get out."

O

_Note_ - Stay tuned! For in the next chapter, you catch a glimpse of her powers!


	4. Chapter 3: Voices in the Darkness

**Darklight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Trinity Blood, but I own my true vampire characters. There is some language and mature moments, so if you cannot handle even a little...sorry! (Heh...just kidding).

"_Living is strife and torment, disappointment and love and sacrifice, golden sunsets and black storms. I said that some time ago, and today I do not think I would add one word.__" -_Laurence Olivier, Sir

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Chapter Three: Voices in the Darkness**

_Year 3050 A.D._

_Rome, Vatican City_

_St. Angelo Castle _

_"Already, love is beginning to show in a cruel manner as an eternal agony. In a world dominated by the fruits of despair, where one can only imagine focusing on one thing: imitating sorrow."_

_Elfen Lied_

The church was eerily quiet that night. Every room was bathed in darkness and filled with the silence that came with such a time of day.

Abel slept peacefully in his room, smacking his lips and clutching a teddy bear close. "Hmm...more milk and cookies...please..." he mumbled, smiling in his sleep.

Outside the church's thick walls, two shapes moved about with uncanny grace and skill, dressed in black leather and sporting military spy gear. Their helmets clicked and whirred, scanning their entire terrain with their heat sensors.

Abel's communicator clicked and fizzled slightly. _"Abel, it's the Professor, are you awake?"_

Abel blinked sleepily, smacking his lips. He looked around in a daze. "What?" he murmured, still out of it, "Where?" He touched his communicator to hear William better. "Abel here ... "

He slipped on his bunny slippers and slithered like a zombie down the hall.

_"I'm picking up a faint signal. I dunno what it is exactly; it may be it's a glitch," _William said, _"You should check it out in case."_

Abel yawned sleepily. "Alright, I'll go look."

Sister Kate's voice popped up onto the communicator. _"Do be careful, Father." _

Just above Abel, the first shape moved across the ceiling with athletic skill, attached with the use of sticky gloves. Abel was unaware of his presence.

The shape's vision scanned him, revealing a vector graphic of his DNA and Caliber weapon. An array of symbolic data appeared.

FATHER ABEL NIGHTROAD.

GENDER: MALE

Finally, a large digital message popped up on the screen. DNA UNKNOWN!

The figure chatted excitedly, pointing and waving.

Abel moaned, glancing around and clutching a cross tightly to his chest. He said a quick prayer. "Oh Father, who art in heaven ... "

Meanwhile, Leon stood on guard duty. He yawned and flexed his fingers.

William spoke into his communicator. _"Leon, a disturbance occurred back at St. Angelo Castle... it was at the research lab ... " _he told him. _"I got a bogey in the wire."_

Leon frowned and looked around. "You got him?" he asked.

_"No. Far and closing in fast."_

Leon blinked sleepily and readied the circular blades on his fingers. "Okay, I can't see him," he said, looking around.

The second spy - like figure was perched just above him, clinging tightly to a small angel statue. This one checked Leon's stats now.

FATHER LEON GARCIA DE ASTURIAS.

GENDER: MALE.

BLOOD TYPE: AB

RACE: HUMAN

Meanwhile, Abel continued his slow and unenthusiastic trip until he arrived at the Angel Messenger Hall. The lights had been shut off, but the room still remained bright by the moon's glow through the enormous glass window over his head.

"Hello, William?" Abel touched his communicator.

A sigh on the other end. _"It was probably just a bird, or something. I'll let the Duchess of Milan know."_

Above Abel, the two shapes hopped down and he gave a cry, spinning around to face these enemies. They stood in a bizarre parody of a Dragon Style formation, both uttering loud, "Hey - yah!" in the process. The sight would have been amusing had his life not been in danger.

Before Abel could think of defending himself, the two figures kicked out their legs at once, smashing them into his chest.

"OOF!" Abel went flying back and crashed into the wall.

William and Sister Kate watched from the dark hall.

"Oh, this is not good," the holographic nun said.

Abel's head spun with pain from the heavy blow. He staggered to his feet, limbs shaking. "William, what do I do?" he cried.

Leon joined the two and put his circular rings away. "Just do as I say." he coached.

Abel grunted warily as the two shapes rushed toward him in long blurs.

Haste. They were Methuselah.

"Left! Right fist!" Leon shouted.

Abel held up two fists in a rather awkward display of strength and blocked each punch from the Methuselah fists. Oddly enough, he was able to hold his own.

"Again!" Leon coached.

Abel tumbled onto the cold floor, flat onto his stomach and he looked up with a gasp as two enormous chrome blades went speeding down, right for his throat.

"Roll over!" Leon barked.

Abel grunted and rolled like a log as the blades came crashing down. The two Methuselah dove for him as he rolled onto his back.

William piped up now. "Donkey kick!"

As the vampires jumped into the air, landing right for him, Abel drew up both of his legs and kicked both of them into their stomachs in a direct hit. He could hear their choked cries of pain and feel their ribs snapping from his kick.

The two vampires sailed through the air, right into a wall with such force, they ended up through it and right into the night.

William giggled. "Clean up on aisle stupid!"

Abel righted himself and clambered to his feet. Someone cleared their throat behind him and he looked back warily.

Caterina stood there now, her arms folded against her chest. Her hair was down and she wore a bright red nightgown.

"Uh oh, busted." Leon said.

Caterina took one look at the mess and gave an exasperated sigh. "What in the name of Mary is going on in here?" she demanded.

Abel fidgeted sheepishly and began to feel really drafty around his leader right now. He shifted from heel to toe. "Um ... sleepwalking?"

Caterina furrowed her brows. "You have got yourself five minutes to change my mood Father Nightroad." she warned.

Abel grunted warily and looked back at the others. "Can I get some help here?" They took off swiftly and he glared after them. "Come back here, you deserters!"

Nyssa was walking out to the hall and growled softly. "The fuck?" she said, looking around. "Was there a party I missed?"

Abel smiled painfully at the swear and cringed from the vulgarity of it. "Nyssa, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" he joked.

Nyssa's eyes narrowed at him with venom and Caterina held up a cautious hand to Abel. He was going down a deadly road right now.

"Abel ... don't." she warned.

Nyssa approached him. "Oh, so I guess you know my mother?" Nyssa snapped, hands tightening into trembling fists.

Abel began to get uncomfortable with this and shrugged, hoping that she would just change the subject. "Well, no, but she wouldn't want her little girl talking like that."

Nyssa grinned coldly. "Oh? And would would your mother prefer?"

Abel wanted to get out of this quick, but Nyssa seemed to be getting angrier and angrier with the seconds. "Um... y-you know," he stammered, "Be nice and reasonable."

Nyssa took a threatening step forward. "Know what my mom would do?" she said.

Abel opened his mouth to speak and Nyssa was on him swiftly. She grabbed his throat in one long-nailed hand and held him forcefully against the wall. "My mother would tell you to mind your own damn business!"

Caterina tried to pry Nyssa from the priest as his face changed color. "Nyssa, don't!" she cried, "Stop it!"

Nyssa glared at Abel once more before finally opening her hand and letting the priest fall to the floor. Abel fell to his knees and coughed, rubbing his neck.

Caterina bent down to help him. "Are you alright?"

Nyssa pointed a cold finger at the priest. "You're gonna be real sorry, priest."

With that, she stormed off.

Abel coughed. "Heh, she's strong."

Caterina sighed and helped him stand. "Don't take that too seriously," she said, "In her report, the Empire stated she has had some problems with her family."

Abel looked surprised, and then looked in Nyssa's departed direction, a look of pity on his face.

O

Both Methuselah grunted and had removed their masks, coughing. They attempted to spend the time recovering from the attack.

"Damn, the boss won't be too pleased with our failure." the first said.

The second sighed. "Yes, but now we know where she is." he pointed out.

Behind him, a shadowed figure stepped out into the moonlight.

Nyssa.

"Ahh, so you wanted to see me, did you?" she crooned, fangs slipping from her gums.

The two spun swiftly. "Nyssa Alastair!" the first snapped. "We found you!"

Nyssa chuckled softly and shook her head, eyes glowing an eerie red. "Oh, and now that your mission has come to an end, what do you plan to do now?" she wondered.

They rose and their blades sheathed from their wrists.

Nyssa snorted with disgust and bared her fangs. "I can't stand your kind, you don't have the self-respect to be a vampire, you wannabe fools." she hissed, "You barely even know what you are. I'll slaughter you. Every damn last one of you."

That did it.

The first one rushed with a roar. "You're mine, bitch!"

He rushed for her swiftly and Nyssa grinned wickedly at the attack. She held up one hand and grabbed his blade, just as it came swinging down on her. Fresh blood poured from her hand and the Methuselah stared down in horror.

"This is my body, This is my blood, Happy are they who come to my sabbath." Nyssa crooned, letting the blade rip into her palm.

The Methuselah stared into her eyes. He had no idea, but he felt that something was off about her. She didn't come off as another Methuselah nor as a shifting being as well. One way or another, something was wrong with her.

"Oh God, you're not a ... " he began.

Nyssa smirked at him.

The second Methuselah stood in horror at the next thing that happened.

His companion began screaming and he could only watch on as a horrid massacre took place right before his eyes. The sickening sound of bones crunching and flesh ripping filled the air and a large spray of blood hit the ground, staining it with crimson.

The second vampire backed up with horror as Nyssa advanced toward him. She flung the tattered vampire corpse aside and grinned, her lips and fangs shining with thick, sweet blood. It dripped down her fingertips, which shined with it.

"Ahh, so eager to play, little one ... " she crooned, "Are you teasing me?"

The second Methuselah whimpered and backed up in terror as she advanced on him in a slow, menacing gait.

"You ... you're a fucking monster!" he screamed.

Nyssa chuckled lowly, licking a single fingertip of the blood. "Yeah, that's what everyone keeps telling me." she said, raising a brow, "But then, who are you who stands against me?"

She stuck her finger in her mouth and tasted the blood. The vampire merely trembled with terror. This was no Methuselah, none he had ever seen. He could feel her power.

And it was strong.

Nyssa snorted gruffly, her head cocked. "I cannot stand your pitiful, disgusting race, we are none in the same," she growled, "You are pathetic wannabe's. You are not true immortals!"

The Methuselah shook his head madly. "There's no such thing as true immortality!"

Nyssa grinned, showing her fangs. "You think so?" she said, "Hmm, maybe we should find out!"

Suddenly, her shadow appeared to stretch wide on it own. The vampire glanced madly about in horror, feeling something coming for him. He could feel it in his bones, but he was not so sure what it was. It chilled his blood and froze him cold.

"Although I will not kill you; I promise you that for eternity, your dearest wish will be that I _had_!" Nyssa snarled at him.

All sound seemed to shut off. No birds, no crickets. Nothing.

Then, the Methuselah heard voices. Frightening ones.

All around him, the shadows seemed to twist and shape into figures. The vampire gasped in horror as he saw Nyssa's shadow lift up, forming several grinning faces.

"Oh my God, what are those things?" he wailed.

Nyssa's eyes seemed to shine like a demon's in the dark. Behind her, several shadowed demonic forms writhed and moaned, groaning and drooling.

"Heh, praying to God?" she crooned, "How pitiful."

The vampire whimpered as the shadowed beings leered at him. He screamed when Nyssa made a small motion with her head and the shadows roared toward him, grinning faces shining into his soul.

The vampire screamed as the shadowy hands tore at his clothes and flesh. Nyssa merely watched the massacre silently, seeing a bloody shape bend and twist horribly in the web of shadow. The last thing she could see was the vampire's strained face.

"G ... goddamn ... mon ... ster ... " he groaned, just before his face vanished in the shadow.

Nyssa watched him coldly. "Yes ... I am."

The final sounds that filled the glorious, cold evening were the noises of feasting and ripping flesh.

O

_Note_ - Nyssa's got a real mean streak! And for those who are wondering...no, she is not like Alucard. Trust me, I would not have created a female Alucard. I create my own unique characters. Heh, stay tuned...and please review.


	5. Chapter 4: First Mission

**Darklight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Trinity Blood, but I own my true vampire characters. There is some language and mature moments, so if you cannot handle even a little...sorry! (Heh...just kidding).

"_Living is strife and torment, disappointment and love and sacrifice, golden sunsets and black storms. I said that some time ago, and today I do not think I would add one word.__" -_Laurence Olivier, Sir

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Chapter Four: First Mission**

_Year 3050 A.D._

_Rome, Vatican City_

_St. Angelo Castle _

_"There was no need for a single motive. All it took was an order from above. On the land of the dead, a horrible banquet of blood and tears is served." _

_Elfen Lied_

Nyssa sighed heavily as she took a great swig of beer. A memory whipped through her and she stared down deeply into the golden liquid.

_No ... please don't ..._

Nyssa shut her eyes and stared down for a few seconds, her face contorting in mental agony. Finally, she raced from her room and into a nearby closet, shutting it tightly behind her. She covered her mouth with both hands and screamed.

After getting it out of her system, Nyssa walked into the Dark Saint's room where she met up with Abel shortly afterwards.

He smiled when he saw her. ''Nyssa, did you sleep well?''

Nyssa shrugged and yawned, smacking her lips. ''Well, I got my usual in ... 4 hours tops.''

Caterina was walking toward them, her eyes hard and Nyssa sighed. ''Oh boy, act natural.''

Caterina stared at Nyssa and her features turned grim. ''Two vampire mutilated corpses were found outside the courtyards this morning.'' she said.

''So?'' Nyssa snapped, sounding a bit defensive.

''I was hoping that maybe you could tell me something about it.'' Caterina said.

Nyssa glared at her silently.

''Nyssa, I don't wish to point fingers here, but you are a convicted murderer with a history of violence, did you perhaps ... maybe, get a little ticked off and ... '' Caterina began.

Abel glanced at Nyssa cautiously when she got silent. Her face was rather nonchalant, but she was smiling, an evil smile that made his entire body shudder. ''Yes, I killed them.''

Caterina and Abel both looked horrified. ''You ... '' was all Caterina could say.

Nyssa shrugged simply and her voice sounded bitter now. ''Sorry, but there is no place in this world for beings like them ... '' she growled.

Caterina was silent with shock and tried to speak, though it came out in a horrified whisper. ''But Nyssa...you didn't just kill them,'' she gasped, ''You butchered them! They were torn to pieces! Some of their limbs had been strewn fifty feet from their bodies!''

Abel was horrified by Nyssa's nonchalance. ''Well, too bad,'' she replied, ''Guess they had to learn a lesson not to fuck with me next time.''

Caterina shook her head, disturbed but attempting to muster a form of sternness. She got in her face this time. ''Nyssa, this kind of murderous act will not be tolerated!'' she said, '' This ... attacking and slaying your own people ... ''

Nyssa's eyes narrowed with a hiss of hate. Her eyes seemed to bleed to an even deeper red than ever before. ''My people! _MY _people?'' she shouted, her voice rising, ''I am nothing like them! Nothing! Don't ever compare me to them!''

She had gotten into Caterina's usually calm face. When the woman did not respond, Nyssa gave a gruff snort and jerked away.

''I don't need to take this shit,'' she snapped, ''I'm bailin'.''

She started to walk away and Caterina called angrily after her. ''Alastair, if you leave, the Empire will send you straight to prison!''

Nyssa gave a sour chuckle. _As I thought humans are ... fools._

She paused at the corner and yelled in the Cardinal's direction. ''Why don't you just kiss my undead ass?" she spat, "I'd rather rot in jail ... again.''

The two watched her disappear around the corner. There was a long pause and they heard her voice again, indignant.

''Hey, who the hell are you?... Hey, hey, what do you think you're doing? Stop that!''

Caterina and Abel both looked at each other skeptically. Who was it so brave to tamper with Nyssa? They continued to listen to her arguments in the halls as the got louder.

A cry of surprise.

''Hey wait! No, you wouldn't d ... Don't you touch me! Ahhh, put me down! How dare you pick me up like that! Who the hell do you think you are anyway? You put me down or suffer the consequences! This is not dignified! Put me down!''

Then, the person appeared around the corner, carrying Nyssa on his shoulder. Father Tres.

Nyssa was kicking her feet and punching his head. He barely even flinched and waited until Nyssa was done yelling to speak.

''I have captured the escaped Nyssa, Duchess of Milan.'' he replied.

Nyssa glared down at Caterina. ''Your patsy friend doesn't listen to me,'' she snapped, ''I think he's retarded.''

Caterina raised a skeptical brow.

Nyssa sighed, slouching pathetically. ''Would you put me down, please?'' she snapped.

Tres slowly relaxed his arm, allowing her to slide off of him and onto her feet. The android folded his arms and she did the same, glaring at him.

''Are you ready to hear me out, Nyssa?'' Caterina asked, with immense weariness.

Nyssa sulked and did not speak for a moment. Finally, she just nodded her head.

Caterina managed a smile and motioned with one hand. ''That's good, because believe it or not, I have a mission for the both of you.''

Nyssa couldn't help her slight interest. She whispered out of the corner of her mouth. ''Hmm, she's pretty frigid for a chick with a couch cushion on her head.''

Abel clasped his hands together happily. ''Oh what fun!'' he said, ''A chance for us to bond!''

Nyssa glared at him as they followed Caterina. ''Do any bonding and you'll lose those arms real quick.''

O

They both entered the Dark Saint's room where Caterina took up some manila folders. She pushed them toward Abel and Nyssa.

Abel quickly picked up his folder and flipped through some papers and clippings.

''There is a train traveling through Russian terrain to deliver six thousand hectoliters of pure Indian wine,'' Caterina said, ''However, Russian's Darklands are still unknown to us. There have been many attacks on passing cargo trains in the lower eastern part of Estonia, many of which carry valuable items.''

Nyssa raised her brows and studied her folder. She took out a small passport and waved it in the air. Abel had one too.

''What's this?'' she asked.

Caterina smiled. ''These passports will guarantee you onto the train without trouble or suspicion. Oh! And I almost forgot; Father Tres and Father Garcia will be accompanying you on this trip as well. In case you do run into trouble.''

Nyssa read her passport. ''Miss Wilhelmina Boscov'?'' she read, giving Caterina a skeptical look. ''Sounds like a reject from a Bram Stoker novel.''

Abel grinned at his. ''Hey, mine's Feifel Boscov!'' he said.

Then, it dawned on them both and they looked at each other, crying out.

''Oh my lord!'' Nyssa cried. She glared at Caterina. ''We're going as a married pair?''

Caterina grinned slyly at her, pushing back her golden locks. ''Heh, perhaps now would be time to practice that bonding you discussed?''

Nyssa glared at her with hate. ''I hate you...'' she hissed.

''I know.'' Caterina said, trying not to smile at that.

Nyssa gave an angry growl and turned for the door.

Abel smiled. ''Come on, Nyssa, won't be that bad.'' he said, ''Look on the bright side ... no one will know your real name.''

Nyssa just glared at him and stormed off.

Abel smiled painfully at Caterina. '' ... She hates me, doesn't she?''

Caterina nodded wearily. ''Yeah.''

O

_Note_**- **Well now the next chapter will be their first mission on a train. See how that goes.


	6. Chapter 5: Hot Time on the Train

**Darklight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Trinity Blood, but I own my true vampire characters. There is some language and mature moments, so if you cannot handle even a little...sorry! (Heh...just kidding).

"_I've already told you: the only way to a woman's heart is along the path of torment. I know none other as sure._" -Marquis De Sade

"_Living is strife and torment, disappointment and love and sacrifice, golden sunsets and black storms. I said that some time ago, and today I do not think I would add one word." -_Laurence Olivier, Sir

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Chapter Five: Hot Time on the Train**

_Year 3050 A.D._

_Post Apocalypse_

_Darklands_

_Within the confines of memory, two people nearing death rejecting a scene of carnage, a world of despair. What awaits the cowering girl at the end of her journey is... the light that one would expect? of darkness? _

-Elfen Lied

The four priests and Nyssa stood at the train station, waiting to have their passports scanned by the conductor. Many people pushed and muttered among themselves. Nyssa winced with a growl as a man behind her elbowed her in the ribs.

''Damn, this is bullshit ... '' she growled. ''A whole lotta bullshit.''

Abel and Leon were tossing snowballs at each other, laughing and she tried to ignore the stupidity being displayed between them.

''Whoo! Yes!'' Abel cried.

Nyssa tsked and before she knew it, a random snowball suddenly struck her dead in the face, toppling her on her ass.

Abel and Leon laughed, slapping high fives.

''Brilliant, Abel! What a bull's - eye!'' Leon cried.

Nyssa snarled. ''That did it! Who did that?'' she hissed.

The two looked uneasy as Nyssa glared at them, her face caked with snow. She was rapping her nails on the ground.

Abel grinned and ducked behind Leon, pointing at him. ''I - It was him.'' he stammered.

The man at the front scanned Nyssa's pass after she was dusted off of her snow and he looked beyond her to Abel.

''This is your husband?'' he said, his eyes landing on Abel.

Nyssa smiled painfully. ''Yes, I am a married woman with an imbecile for a husband.'' she muttered.

Abel stared at her in protest at the cruel sneer. He looked almost offended. ''Oh my God, you're a terrible person.'' he protested.

Nyssa actually smiled that time.

Then, she suddenly paled and slouched forward, right in Abel's shoulder.

Abel looked down at her, startled. ''Miss Nyssa?''

Nyssa blinked a bit and Tres glanced down at her. ''Nyssa Alastair, requesting damage report.''

Nyssa shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. ''Odd ... I suddenly felt so tired ... ''

Abel looked a bit concerned for her. ''Are you okay?'' he asked.

Nyssa nodded. ''Yeah, I'm cool,'' she said. She caught the look like he didn't half believe her and she lifted her bags like weights to prove it. ''See?''

Tres shook his head. ''My sensors indicate a rapid decline in your hemoglobin - '' he began.

Nyssa interrupted him with a glare. ''Kiss my ass.''

Tres looked impassive, as always. ''I am unable to comply with those terms.''

Abel frowned at Nyssa as they climbed onto the train. ''Nyssa, I really think ... '' he began.

She just shook her head and brushed passed him. ''And I really think we're done talking about this.'' she told him, simply.

O

The train was packed with passengers struggling to get their stuff put away.

Nyssa sat down into her room and sighed heavily. Abel sat down across from her.

''Ahh, the world is so peaceful sometimes. We just have to listen. If we listen, we can hear God's plan for all of us.'' he said.

Nyssa gave a sarcastic snort. ''God's plan.''

Abel nodded. ''Yeah.''

Nyssa smiled angrily, getting up and shoving her bag above her on a top shelf with all her might. She got up into Abel's face now. ''All right, let me tell you about what I think of your 'God's plan'.'' she snapped. ''I've been to prison so many fucking times I've lost count. I've been married twice and killed both my husbands for cheating. I was in the army at one point, drafted by a human president and had to live in shit-ass Mexico for two and a half years for no reason, watching little girls get raped and killed.

I've had every bone in my fucking body beaten in, my eyes lacerated, and I got a big slash in my heart that's never gonna heal. I've seen some pretty shitty situations in my life. But nothing has ever sucked more ass than this.''

Abel looked a bit uneasy by her yelling now, but she kept it up.

''If I'd known I was gonna have to put up with screaming idiots for 15000 hours, I would have jumped off a bridge and into a big pool of molten silver to end it all. Come to think of it, I still might do that anyway. You see, where I come from, we did not have church, or happy shit like that. Not because we were heretics or some shit like that, but because my father ... '' She clenched her teeth with disgust. '' ... My father was a worthless - coward fucking asshole whose idea of a present was a daily punch to the back of the head or some other fucked up shit, so don't you sit there and tell me the world is fucking peaceful because you got no fucking idea what it's like out there! There is no God!''

Abel looked shocked by her bitter words and when she was finished, she sat down with a sigh, looking out the window.

''Not hope or despair here, Abel; it's just a shitty future, nothing more. I no longer have any need for a future.'' Nyssa said, softly.

Abel tried to help out a bit. ''Sometimes it feels like you're holding back.'' he told her, gently.

Nyssa smiled coldly. ''Of course I'm holding back, I'm insane you idiot, didn't you hear them? I am racked with self - doubt, I have panic attacks, I'm claustrophobic, people - phobic, phobia - phobic. I talk to myself, I talk to several pets I once had, I talk to three separate shrinks about the fact that often my cats respond to me in my mother's voice. I hate looking at myself in the mirror because all I see is an ugly little whore. And, yesterday, when that stupid, pretty frigid cardinal handed one of my caseworkers a document of my life, I almost killed the guard watching me right there because I couldn't stop thinking about how fucked up my life is and, as I mentioned before, I am insane. There, I opened up, are you happy?''

Abel just smiled. ''Well, it's a start.''

O

The dining car had a vast assortment of foods and dishes.

Abel was happily rubbing his hands together, eager to get started.

''Hallelujah!'' he cried, ''I have died and heaven accepted me!''

He stuffed food onto his plate and began to gulp down massive spoonfuls of creamed corn and turkey. Then, he paused and looked up.

Nyssa sat alone by the window, gazing glumly out at passing trees and snowy hills. Abel frowned slightly with compassion and walked up cautiously.

''Uh, Nyssa?''

She looked up at him, slight misery in her eyes. ''Oh, Abel, hi ... ''

''Hi.'' Abel said, smiling. He sat down next to her and smiled painfully. ''Um, I thought you might be hungry and all,'' he said, offering her a big plate of various foods. ''You said so earlier and I thought that alcohol wasn't good for you and ... ''

Nyssa snatched the plate and greedily consumed her food.

Abel watched, amazed. ''Wow, you were hungry!''

There was not a single drop left as Nyssa finished the plate in nearly a few minutes. She licked it clean and gave a low, growling belch that resonated throughout the dining car. Many disgusted people looked back at them. Nyssa just grinned.

''Heh, fifteen point burp, top that.'' she said.

The disgusted watchers returned to their meals. ''That's disgusting ... '' someone muttered.

Nyssa looked at a weary Abel and shrugged innocently. ''What?''


	7. Chapter 6: Derailed

**Darklight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Trinity Blood, but I own my true vampire characters. There is some language and mature moments, so if you cannot handle even a little...sorry! (Heh...just kidding).

"_I've already told you: the only way to a woman's heart is along the path of torment. I know none other as sure._" -Marquis De Sade

"_Living is strife and torment, disappointment and love and sacrifice, golden sunsets and black storms. I said that some time ago, and today I do not think I would add one word." -_Laurence Olivier, Sir

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Chapter Six: Derailed**

_Year 3050 A.D._

_Post Apocalypse_

_Darklands_

_Anxiety and relief. Suffering and gentleness. Incessant overflowing mixed feelings. A contradiction in quality, only one thing can have that meaning. Comprising of memories of past times that are washed by the pouring rain. Memories that, before long, will quietly be washed away. _

_-_Elfen Lied

The train roared on passed a bridge and several shapes jumped onto it. Many people had begun to drift to sleep and failed to notice this.

Nyssa sat in her room, alone, chugging down a bottle of whiskey. She stared at the window and of course, there was no reflection.

Finally, she shut her eyes, only for a moment.

_The dream world sped up like a fast-forward motion picture and Nyssa could hear panting in the distance. _

_All around her, she saw faces, snickering and drooling. _

_The panting was mixed with a sick, contemptuous laugh and sounds of weeping all around, almost a polyglot of demonic noises. _

_Nyssa saw someone in the dark, reaching out to her with long, black nails. _

_''My precious ... '' a deep, baritone voice crooned. _

Nyssa snapped out of her dream with a start. Finally, she clenched her teeth with fury and clutched the bottle so forcefully, her hand shook. She gave a sudden shout of rage and tossed the bottle at the wall, shattering it to bits. Nyssa flew into a terrible rage, slicing everything apart with her hardened nails, shrieking and spitting in vehemence.

Her door flew open and Abel stood there in alarm.

''Nyssa, what are you ... '' he began. He rushed over and grabbed her to get her to stop. ''Nyssa, stop. What's wrong?''

She screamed and swung her fists at him in a sightless rage.

''DON'T TOUCH ME!'' she shrieked, ''LEAVE ME ALONE! I WON'T DO IT!''

Abel shook her fiercely to get her to stop. ''Nyssa, stop it!'' he cried. ''It's me!''

She seemed to snap back into reality because he saw her come back in her eyes. She blinked in astonishment and saw the slashes on his robe her nails inflicted on him. There were a few small cuts on the underside of his chin.

''Where ... where'd I go just now?'' she asked, surprised.

But when Nyssa saw the cuts alongside his neck, she began to draw conclusions.

Abel frowned down at her with apprehension. ''I dunno,'' he said, ''But I heard you screaming and you started throwing things for no reason.''

Nyssa frowned and tapped her chin. ''I did?'' she said, her eyes wide. She groaned, looking away with realization. ''Oh no ... ''

Abel cocked his head at her. ''Mind telling me what's on your mind?'' he asked.

Nyssa shook her head rapidly and a glimmer of doubt touched her eyes. ''Nothing,'' she said, ''I just sometimes ... get into these ... fits ... ''

''Fits?'' Abel repeated, frowning in disbelief.

''That's what I said, now drop it.'' Nyssa snapped.

''Oh - oh okay ... ''

The shapes that had boarded the train soon began to rummage through the entire power system before grabbing a lever.

''Lights out.'' one hissed.

O

Meanwhile, Nyssa and Abel spoke alone in her room.

''I know I can be of some kind of help even though I'm not pretty and all I'm good at is killing people ... '' Nyssa sighed.

Abel stared at her insistently. ''Nyssa! Nyssa! You're beautiful!''

Nyssa smiled sadly, staring outside. ''Well, the nice thing about being an old vampire is you've got nothing much to lose ... ''

Abel stared at her with pity. ''Nyssa, did something happen to you?'' he asked, gently.

Nyssa clenched her fists tightly and he could see a darkness touch her eyes. ''Yes, I've killed lots of people...my father..." she hissed. Then, he reacted at the pained grimace. "Abel, the only thing that helps is to tear living things to pieces.''

He shook his head. ''No Nyssa, that isn't true,'' he said, ''You have been through so much, that it's caused you to travel down the road of destruction.''

Nyssa twirled some of her hair on one finger.

''Yeah, well - ''

The lights suddenly switched off and Abel gave a yelp. ''Wow, look at that, it's dark in here.'' he said, almost too happily.

''You think?'' Nyssa snapped.

The two walked out into the halls.

''Oh what's this shit now?'' Nyssa snapped. ''Who turned out the damn lights?''

Abel frowned in the dark. ''I dunno, maybe there's some kind of power outage.''

Then, the intercom fizzled on and a male voice echoed richly throughout the entire train.

''_Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. This is your captor speaking_.'' the voice said. ''_I regret to inform you that there's been a slight change in your travel plans tonight_. _First, I'd like to call your attention to the highly trained Methuselah with the automatic weapons in your cars. In the event of an emergency, they may be called upon to shoot you. Your safety IS our primary concern. However, if you try anything stupid, Federal Regulations require that I kill you. So please, no hero shit_!''

Nyssa growled, annoyed and fumbled with something in her coat. ''Damn, I got a light around here somewhere.''

Abel shivered in the dark. ''Nyssa, didn't you hear what that bad man said?'' he said.

''I hear his stupid ass.'' Nyssa snapped, grunting and clicking something.

A small light from Nyssa's lighter cast the car they stood in in a warm glow.

Abel and Nyssa's eyes went wide in shock.

Bleeding bodies littered the floors; some looked as though they were bitten on their throats while others looked like they had been horribly mutilated.

''Oh ... '' Abel began.

''Shit.'' Nyssa finished.

Abel bent down to one of the corpses and studied the fleshy wounds in their wrists.

Nyssa stood guard, snorting in disgust. ''Some motherfuckers out there are always trying to ice-skate uphill.'' she muttered.

Abel didn't take heart to that.

''Now this is odd ... ''

Nyssa stared down. ''What?''

''These wounds are self-inflicted. Look at the blade in the hands of this corpse.'' Abel said, showing Nyssa the flesh wound.

Nyssa bent down and did indeed notice the small razor blade in the hand of the corpse.

''Hmm ... '' she murmured.

Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of the blood and the smell soon called to her. Nyssa swiftly jerked away and felt her fangs burning to taste the blood. Her mouth watered and a small sliver of saliva trickled down her chin.

_STOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPIT..._

Nyssa covered her mouth with one hand to stop the sickness coming toward her. It was Abel's voice that brought her back.

''Hey, what's wrong?'' he asked, ''Not feeling well?''

Nyssa smiled and shrugged. ''N ... nah ... I'm just a little woozy all of a sudden.''

Abel rose and helped her stand. ''You know, you can duck in cover until this rolls over.'' he said, ''I'm pretty sure the three of us can handle these guys alone.''

Nyssa chuckled and shook her head, her features still sickly. ''Trust me, there are worse things out tonight than those punks.''

Abel stared at her curiously. ''Like what?''

''Like me.''

O

Abel raced through the cargo hold and noticed someone climbing up to the roof of the train.

''Halt!'' he commanded. ''In the name of his Holiness of Rome!''

Whoever it was took no heed to the warning and vanished above. Abel growled a curse to himself and rushed to follow. Grunting, he climbed up the ladder, getting hair whipped by the wind due to concentrated speed of the train.

''Ahh, look who's come up to play!'' a thickly accented voice crooned.

Abel looked up in surprise and there stood a well - aged Methuselah. He stood about six feet tall and wore a huge fur coat.

''Who are you?'' Abel demanded.

Meanwhile, Nyssa was rushing toward the front of the train. A single human soldier rushed for her, wielding a gun in hand. He suddenly shot at her, the bullets ripping into her chest and shoulders.

Nyssa stared down, annoyed and glared up at the man. ''Mother fucker! Are you out of your damn mind?'' she snapped.

The man looked horrified. ''Oh God, you're ... ''

Nyssa watched as he quickly lowered his gun and a fang poked from her cheeky lip grin.

''Those had better be silver bullets, because anything else won't do dick to me, you piece of shit.'' she hissed, with venom.

The man quickly clicked his weapon into place and fired at the vampire again, despite how useless it was at this point. Nyssa simply chuckled and slowly faded into an inky black smear in the shadows, her coat flapping with each shaded dodge.

He gagged as her clawed hand suddenly seized him by his throat and lifted him off of his feet.

Nyssa's eyes were a bright shining color and her fangs stood out full length. ''Do you like this? Do you like being food for the immortals? Do you like dying in our hands?'' she snarled, in a frightening voice. "Is this what you've always wanted?"

The man gagged in agony.

Suddenly, a shape moved behind her and unleashed a barrage of bullets right for her head. She hadn't even sensed him there.

O

Abel stood in the top of the train and heard the gunshots below.

''Nyssa?'' he called.

The strange Methuselah smirked at him now. ''Sounds to me like your friend is a little tied up.'' he hissed, laughing.

Back on board the train, Nyssa had been splattered all over the floor, a bloody mess. Her face was smeared with blood and guts.

''Heh, not so tough now, are you?'' the once frightened man sneered.

Just as they turned, a very frightening laugh escaped Nyssa's bleeding lips. They turned back to her with terror on their faces, watching as her chest heaved as she laughed maniacally. The sight was horrible to watch as her tattered lips formed words.

''No ... that ... that's not right!'' the two men cried.

Nyssa's eyes glowed red behind her bloody locks. ''I hate to disappoint you fools...but I cannot be killed by stupid human dogs!''

Each broken part of Nyssa slowly began to close and heal as if they were all alive in some way. She was regenerating.

The two men stood with horror as the shadows roared loudly and emerged from behind Nyssa, teeth and eyes gleaming.

Nyssa rose on her now healed legs and her shadow minions all circled her.

''We ain't scared of no ghosts!'' one of the men shouted. The two of them attempted laughter.

Nyssa grinned wickedly. ''You should be ... ''

Her shadow demons screamed at the men for blood, their calls frightening.

Abel knew Nyssa might of been in some sort of danger, but he could not help her now.

He turned to the Methuselah. ''So, what is it you want ... ?''

The Methuselah chuckled. ''I am Count Borgov of the Romanov Empire.'' he told him. ''My little Terran slave and I hijack trains and steal all of the goods to profit in the black market.''

Now that was something Abel hadn't heard of in some time. The black market nowadays had dispatched years ago. Perhaps they may have reorganized.

Abel motioned below. ''What about all of those innocent people?'' he demanded. ''Why did you have to kill them?''

Borgov chuckled and shook his head. ''Heh, I didn't kill them, they killed themselves.'' he said, ''I goad suicides in people.''

Abel recalled one of the blades in the corpses hand that he had seen with Nyssa.

Borgov chuckled cruelly. ''Heh, it's almost too funny, priest.'' he sneered, ''I didn't even have to lift a finger to do it.''

Abel gritted his teeth, feeling the blood in his veins roar. ''Enough of this,'' he said, ''Come quietly, or you will know my fury.''

Borgov gave a bark of amusement and strange snake - like protrusions slithered out of his back. ''Hah! Don't make me laugh!'' he sneered, ''I will not kneel to the Vatican like a whimpering dog!''

The appendages suddenly flew at Abel, but they were stopped by an invisible shield. Borgov gasped in shock as his weapons shattered like glass.

''What?''

Abel stood in shadow and two large black wings spread from his back. They shined in the moonlight, the feathers sharp like knives.

''_Nanomachine ... Crusnik 02 ... Power output 80 percent ... Activate_ ... ''

Borgov looked stunned. ''What the hell is a Crusnik?''

Abel's eyes had changed from their gentle ice blue to a dark blood red. His silver hair lifted and his fangs slipped from his gums. His voice had deepened and distorted itself from the transformation.

''You stalk humans in the hour of darkness, feeding off of their precious blood, and yet, do you not see another being that hunts you as well?''

Bortov shook his head in disbelief. ''Bullshit!'' he cried, ''No way!''

Abel's dark eyes narrowed. ''And now, this ends here.''

Borgov snarled in fury, his tentacles lashing out. ''I'll rip you apart!''

Just as he dove for the Crusnik, something ripped through the air so fast, Borgov gasped in pain and shock, looking down.

His stomach had burst wide open and fresh blood poured out. He gagged and spat massive spills of blood from his lips, clutching his gushing stomach in agony.

Abel just watched him writhe, eyes cold and pitiless. ''This can end now if you surrender.'' he growled, ''I am trying my best not to kill you.''

Borgov snarled with hate. ''Go fuck yourself, bastard!'' he screamed.

Abel sighed heavily, holding up his large, reddish scythe. ''Wrong answer.''

Borgov's eyes went wide in terror and Abel swung his scythe. The blade cleaved swiftly right through the Methuselah, splitting him from groin to gullet. In a burst of blood and mettle, Borgov's entire form ripped in two, collapsing in a spongy mess.

Abel lowered his scythe with a sigh of sympathy.

''May he find peace ... ''

O

Nyssa, Tres, and Leon both raced right for the central control room and Nysa smashed the door down. There was a man at the controls and he had his back to them, typing something.

''Hey, get your ass from the controls!'' Nyssa ordered, pointing. ''Or you're a dead guy!''

The man turned with a grin. ''And what if I refuse, you Halloween reject!'' he spat.

Nyssa smirked and rushed forward with demon speed and reappeared right in front of the man. He gasped in horror and she grabbed his face in both hands.

''Checkmate.'' she crooned, ''Now let me show you how a real vampire kicks ass.''

Her eyes flashed red and the man gasped, caught up within a trance. The light faded from his eyes and Nyssa hissed, sinking her already aching teeth deeply into his neck. She was immediately welcomed to the warm taste of his blood.

The man screamed in anguish and his whole body convulsed in her grip; fresh blood gushing from his wounded esophagus and gaping mouth.

Tres and Leon watched - Leon looking shocked.

Nyssa continued gulping down the blood from the poor man, his eyes watered with pain and he gave one last dying struggle for breath. ''M ... Master Cain ... ''

Nyssa flung the shriveled corpse to the floor and turned to their friends. ''Now, what's say we stop this thing, eh?'' Blood drenched her lips and shirt.

Abel was just entering the train and gasped at what he saw. ''Nyssa, did you do this?'' he cried.

Nyssa was at the controls of the train and tsked. ''Oh now don't act all high and mighty.'' she snapped.

Finally she realized something and spun around, letting Leon take the controls. ''Wait, motherfucker where the fuck you been?'' she demanded.

Abel grinned painfully and waved his hand. ''I was ... uh ... tending to my natural functions?'' he tried.

Nyssa threw her hands in the air. ''We got killers on the loose and you're busy takin' a piss?'' she cried.

''Um ... well, I wouldn't put it that way..''

Leon sighed and looked back at them. ''Hey, will you two stop playin' house and help me with this?'' he snapped.

They nodded and rushed over to the controls. ''Damn, I cannot believe I traveled 10,000 miles for this shit...'' Nyssa muttered.

''So you're gonna strike out, huh?'' Leon said.

Abel stared at them curiously. ''Throw a baseball?'' he asked.

Nyssa flashed him a glare. ''Not that kind of strike, moron.''

The train roared through the tunnel and the priests and Nyssa rushed to the cargo hold.

''Now what?'' Nyssa shouted.

''Now just get off the train.'' Leon said.

Nyssa grunted at their inquisitive stares and she heaved an annoyed sigh, realizing what they wanted.

As the train roared its way on by, Nyssa was flying, her coat spread like wings and she clutched them all in her arms.

''Excellent job, Nyssa!'' Abel said, over the wind. ''It's almost as if you like this!''

''Oh shut up, Abel.'' Nyssa snapped.


	8. Chapter 7: Vampire Heart

**Darklight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Trinity Blood, but I own my true vampire characters. There is some language and mature moments, so if you cannot handle even a little...sorry! (Heh...just kidding).

"_I've already told you: the only way to a woman's heart is along the path of torment. I know none other as sure._" -Marquis De Sade

"_Living is strife and torment, disappointment and love and sacrifice, golden sunsets and black storms. I said that some time ago, and today I do not think I would add one word." -_Laurence Olivier, Sir

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Chapter Seven: Vampire Heart**

_Year 3050 A.D._

_Post Apocalypse_

_Rome_

_St. Angelo Castle_

_Discrimination. Fear. Violence. Blade. And then, betrayal. The sin of those who watched. A girl singing the rightful song of mercy. And then the apparition that is the source of the sound is planted within her. _

_-_Elfen Lied

Nyssa shifted a bit in her sleep, her brows knotted in distress. The dream world that she longed since suffered in had changed.

_Nyssa slept restlessly in bed and felt someone shifting beneath her sheets. Her fangs slid out defensively and she growled. _

_The being below her moved carefully and long nails undid her zipped up shirt. Nyssa snarled lowly, gazing into deep red eyes. _

_Her eyes went wide. _

_''Abel, what the fuck are you doing__?'' she hissed. _

_Abel had bright gleaming fangs in his mouth which made Nyssa even more stunned. She had not expected to see that from him. _

_''You ... are you like me?'' she asked. _

_Abel pressed his teeth to the side of her neck, but did not bite down. The sensation made her hiss sharply with pleasure, though her mind rebuked it. _

_''Don't fear me ... '' he said, softly. _

_Nyssa gritted her teeth, feeling every muscle in her body tighten. Though just a dream, she almost felt his warm skin against her cold flesh. _

_''Don't do this ... or I'll kill you ... '' she threatened. _

_For once, the figure doing this was not her monster that haunted her in dream, but Abel. His fangs touched her soft throat. _

_''Tell me ... your secret ... '' he said, softly. _

_Nyssa hissed at him, her claw - like nails going for his sides. _

_When had he undressed?_

_''Abel ... '' she rasped, already losing herself to him. _

_''Nyssa ... '' he groaned, bending low over her soft throat. Then, without warning, he sank his fangs deep__ into the side of Nyssa's neck. _

_It was immediately followed up with a shrill scream of sheer pleasure from the vampire, followed by a low, deep moan. No one had used their fangs on her in so many years and it had been so long since anyone had looked upon her without fear or disgust. _

_Abel lapped the gushing wound and it made Nyssa shiver horrendously. Despite how amazing it felt to be worshiped like this, her doubts still prevailed over her own pleasure. _

_''Oh God ... stop it ... '' Nyssa groaned, hating herself for mentioning the Deity in her cry. _

_Abel looked down at her, bright red blood smeared all over his mouth. He looked like some angelic blood God crouched over her. _

_''Why__?'' he asked, gently. _

_Nyssa shuddered as he lowered his head again and licked a hot, scorching trail up her belly, passing under her chin and across her lips. _

_''Because I said so!'' she growled, ''I said sto - ''_

_In the dream realm, many of Nyssa's shadowy minions gathered outside, hissing and purring at the sight of their master's condition. _

_''Are you afraid?'' Abel asked, teeth biting her throat, not puncturing. _

_Nyssa clenched her teeth, a weak, yet almost pleasurable purr escaping her lips. _

_''I can't do this. I can't!'' she gasped. _

_Abel shifted a little and positioned himself between her legs, his stomach pressed against hers and Nyssa cried out in pain and shock from the sudden contact. Her eyes squeezed shut and tears stung them. Almost immediately, she felt the warmth of their joining surge through her limbs.  
_

_''If you felt that, then you aren't so dead after all ... '' the voice above her groaned. _

_Abel's silver hair had fallen over his face now and he gazed down at her with his burning red eyes, looking very beautiful. _

_''Don't be afraid, Nyssa ... '' he said, softly, voice husky with desire. ''I will never hurt you. Tell me your secret ... ''_

_Nyssa gazed up at him, eyes shining with lust and pain. _

_''My ... secret?''_

_Abel lowered his chin to her, which gleamed with blood. _

_''Feel, little Nyssa ... '' he grated out, ''Don't fear it.''_

_Nyssa reluctantly lifted herself and licked the blood from his chin in a single stroke from her tongue. He smiled, encouraging her with gentle nudges and purring. _

_Nyssa leaned forward again, capturing his face and seizing his mouth with her own, practically devouring him. Abel gasped softly at the ferocity of the vampire, but did not resist, moving his muscled arms around her, slightly smaller frame. _

_''So hungry ... Nyssa?'' he purred. _

_Nyssa hissed at him and pushed him slightly so he was on his back and she moved herself on top of him. Abel purred softly, deeply from the part change and arched his neck for her. Nyssa sank her fangs deep into his throat and Abel arched up to her, gasping in pain and pleasure. _

_''Nyssa ... ''_

_Nyssa lapped his wound like a starving animal and rose, blood dripping down her chin. She tossed her head back and screamed. _

Nyssa awoke from the dream with a gasp. She glanced about and rubbed the back of her neck with a single hand. Shaking, Nyssa rose from her bed.

''Goddamn ... '' she growled.

O

Outside the church walls, many children roamed free, laughing and playing. Nyssa joined them with a smile on her face, feeling a sense of peace at the presence of the innocents.

''Hello, kids.'' she greeted.

She chuckled softly when they rushed to her.

''Auntie Nyssa!'' they cried.

The headmistress watching out for them laughed. ''Oh Nyssa, the children love it when you visit them.'' she said, ''They are always asking me when you're next visit's gonna be.''

Nyssa smiled down at the children.

''Alright, who wants presents?''

The children cheered happily as Nyssa took out a large sack.

Abel was walking down the street and paused at this sight. He immediately moved slightly out of the way to avoid being seen. He smiled faintly at the scene playing out before him.

_So ... she does have a soft side after all ..._

The kids got excited as she gave them many toys and candy.

The headmistress smiled at Nyssa. ''Oh we do appreciate all you do for these kids.'' she told her, ''You certainly help us so much, I mean with out low budget and all.''

Nyssa nodded. ''No problem.'' she told her, offering a bag of something.

The headmistress chuckled sheepishly and held out her hands, knowing what it was that Nyssa offered. ''Oh no, I couldn't possibly.''

Nyssa shrugged. ''Go on take it.'' she said, ''It'll help you refurnish this place a bit.''

The headmistress smiled and took the bag. ''Thank you so much, Nyssa,'' she told her, ''God bless you.''

Nyssa shrugged. ''You're welcome.'' she replied, having the courtesy not to ridicule God in front of the kids.

Abel grinned and Nyssa sensed his presence. She looked back so suddenly and gasped. The children suddenly tackled her to the ground.

''H - hey, get off a sec!'' she cried, indignantly, ''Come on, now!''

She got up and stormed over to Abel, just as he started speaking. ''Oh Nyssa, that was so cute!'' he gushed, ''Why I'm - ''

He gagged as she suddenly grabbed his collar and yanked him behind the stone wall, out of sight from the children.

''You've seen this, and you are not going to say two words, are we clear?'' she snapped.

Abel nodded, gagging. ''Okay, um ... can you let me breathe, please?''

Nyssa dropped him to the ground and stared down. ''Oops.''

''Thank you ... '' Abel murmured.

O

The Ax agents returned to the castle to give their statements. Sister Kate stood by Caterina as the cardinal read the notes.

''So ... Nyssa, your first mission went ... fairly sound,'' Caterina said, looking at the vampire, ''I will report this to the Empire.''

Nyssa beamed with pride and Abel smiled at her.

''However ... '' Caterina continued, her voice changing.

Nyssa's smile melted from her face. ''However?'' she inquired.

''Sucking your sufferers and our listed criminals dry isn't a ... much admired approach here, I'm afraid.'' Caterina told her.

Nyssa chuckled angrily. ''Well, ain't that a motivating little load of horseshit.''

Abel held up two hands, sensing her anger. ''Nyssa, do you need a paper bag?'' he asked. Then, he paused and thought that maybe she had more anger boiling in her for more than a simple paper bag. "Or maybe a hot air balloon?"

Caterina expected this anger and sighed. ''It's just ... the Vatican has their reputation to maintain and ... ''

Nyssa growled lowly and stormed off, not listening any further.

Caterina held out a hand. ''Nyssa!'' she said, ''Nyssa, wait!''

Nyssa stopped in the doorway. ''I don't think it matters what I say because you've already convicted me...'' she said, softly.

Leon scoffed, shaking his head. ''Man, that chick's got a lotta attitude.'' he muttered.

Abel frowned at him, not thrilled with his rather unprofessional analysis. ''Actually, Leon, I think it's deeper than that.'' he said.

The Spaniard priest frowned at him. ''What are you talking about?'' he asked.

''What I mean is, Nyssa has got some deep trauma buried inside her head.'' Abel told him, ''I can see regular therapy won't work on her because she avoids it constantly. But perhaps ... she may tell me just what happened to her.''

O

Nyssa sat alone in her room, gazing up at the pale yellow ceiling. She was kneeling in the darkness of another smaller church, a sad laugh escaping her.

_Heh, look at me ... I'm in a goddamn church ..._

The hatch slid back.

''Bless me father for I have sinned so often and so long, I don't know how to change nor beg for forgiveness.'' she sighed.

The priest looking in at her smiled warmly. ''My child, God is infinite in his capacity to forgive. Tell him from your heart.''

''Murders, priest, death after death. The two Methuselah who died two nights ago in the San Angelo square, I killed them both, ripped their little bodies to pieces. And thousands of others before them. I have walked the streets of every continent like the Grim Reaper Himself and I have fed on human life for my own. I am a vampire, father, and I have killed.'' Nyssa said. She laughed bitterly. ''And I like it! I like it!''

The hatch slammed down. Nyssa stopped and looked confused. The door was flung open and the priest stood there with a haunted look on his face.

''Do you know the meaning of sacrilege ... ?'' he asked.

Nyssa tsked and shook her head, rising. She started to walk out now and saw no point to continue. ''Heh, then He has no mercy.''

Her face came into the light and her eyes shined with an evil red glow. The priest stepped back, confused and frightened. Shadows began to gather in the bright church, dousing the candles and plunging the room into darkness.

''You talk of sacrilege. Why if God exists does He suffer me to exist?'' Nyssa snarled. ''Why does God hate my kind?''

She bared her fangs in a rather cold hiss.

The priest ran back, screaming from the sight. He picked up a crucifix and Nyssa slowly walked toward him, the windows of the church blowing out. Glass shattered down and the priest spun around swiftly, holding the cross up to her.

Nyssa laughed cruelly. ''Thou shall not bow down before any graven image.'' she sneered.

The priest trembled as she got closer and closer. ''Stay back, demon!'' he shouted, ''Christ compels you!''

Nyssa stopped and gave a wicked laugh that echoed throughout the church.

''You think you can stop me with your mere idols, father!'' she spat. ''I who walked the earth long before this era of mankind was crawling out of the mud! Don't you know? God is dead!''

The priest screamed as the cross in his hand melted like hot iron.

Nyssa swooped upon him and grabbed his throat in one tight hand, lifting him off the floor until his feet stopped kicking.

O

Nyssa sighed heavily, listening to Abel's frantic words.

''I cannot believe you just killed him!'' he cried, staring down at the corpse of a younger Methuselah.

Nyssa snorted coldly and shrugged her shoulders. ''Fuck the hostages,'' she snapped, ''Less humans we have to worry about.''

Abel moaned in frustration. Nyssa had just shot the Methuselah point blank in his head as he had a woman by the throat.

''Besides, that guy had it coming.'' she continued, voice filled with menace.

Abel frowned. ''What do you mean?'' he asked.

Nyssa snorted. ''I knew him a way back; he always shot his mouth off at me.'' she snapped. '''You freaky disgusting piece of shit! You make me sick just looking at your dead ass!'. Or, 'You're so ugly, even you're mama doesn't love you!''' She paused with a smile, a rather evil one. ''Well maybe he was right after all. Maybe I am nothing but a freaky, disgusting piece of dead shit. But ya know what? It doesn't matter what you are in the world...it's all the same once you end up dead, isn't it?''

Abel stared at her and took her aside. ''Nyssa, you know what my mother used to say...A cold heart is a dead heart.''

Nyssa laughed slightly. ''Well isn't that ironic ... '' she muttered.

Abel stared at her with pain.

Nyssa stared down. ''Do you know what it does to you, Abel? When you're hated, picked on, spit on, just because of what you are?'' she snapped, ''To live in a world that only offers misery? After you've been laughed at your whole freaking life.''

Abel frowned. ''You think it's okay to kill people?'' he asked.

Nyssa snorted. ''Don't get all holy on me, Abel.'' she snapped.

The two walked back toward their car. After the rather uncomfortable silence, Nyssa broke it with a deep and rather obvious groan.

''Oh my _God_, I'm bored.'' Nyssa groaned.

Abel smiled at her. ''You know, if you're bored, you can always do what I do.'' he said.

Nyssa raised a sarcastic brow at him. ''What, fall down holes in ceilings?'' she muttered.

Abel grinned at her. ''SINGING!'' he hollered.

Nyssa sweatdropped as he began to sing horribly off key. The two continued to the car and Abel continued to sing loudly. Nyssa glared hate rays at him. Abel laughed and then he instantly shut up when a gun was pointed at his nose.

''Sorry!'' he stammered.

The two returned to church and Nyssa approached William.

''Where were you two anyway? I left you a message about several hours ago.'' he snapped, "I can't stand waiting for your answers."

Nyssa raised a disbelieving brow. ''You left us a message? Okay then, what number did you call anyway?'' she asked.

William shrugged. ''Two, four, niner, five, six, seven ... '' he said.

Nyssa chuckled nastily and cupped her ear. ''I can't hear you really clear there, buddy, you're trailing off and did I catch a niner in there somewhere? Were you calling from a walkie - talkie by any chance?''

''No, it was cordless.'' William said defensively.

Nyssa chuckled and shook her head, walking off with Abel.

''Wow, he makes me look like Rambo.''

Nyssa shook her head. ''No.''

Abel stared at her curiously. ''John Stamos?''

Nyssa shrugged. ''Warmer.''


	9. Chapter 8: Medical Attention

**Darklight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Trinity Blood, but I own my true vampire characters. There is some language and mature moments, so if you cannot handle even a little...sorry! (Heh...just kidding).

"_I've already told you: the only way to a woman's heart is along the path of torment. I know none other as sure._" -Marquis De Sade

"_Living is strife and torment, disappointment and love and sacrifice, golden sunsets and black storms. I said that some time ago, and today I do not think I would add one word." -_Laurence Olivier, Sir

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Chapter Eight: Medical Attention**

_Year 3050 A.D._

_Post Apocalypse_

_Rome_

_St. Angelo Castle_

_Within the confines of memory, two people nearing death rejecting a scene of carnage, a world of despair. What awaits the cowering girl at the end of her journey is... the light that one would expect? of darkness? _

-Elfen Lied

Nyssa and Leon both worked at assembling a bazooka.

''I beta-tested for a while. It sucked. It's kinda like eating a piece of bubble gum - it's awesome at first, then it's just goddamn monotonous.'' Nyssa muttered.

Leon smiled and took the bazooka into his hands, studying it with a grin. ''Wow, you sure are great with machines.'' he said.

_I should probably tell someone. Just ... anyone. Get it over with. Blurt it out. _

Nyssa walked around the room, slowly starting a task of digging in the shelves. ''Where's that martini?'' she asked.

Leon sighed and put the bazooka down, shaking his head with dismay. ''Hooch will not solve your problems.'' he told her.

Nyssa opened another drawer and took out a bottle of cheap wine. She groaned, disgusted by the sight. ''Fuck my life.''

_It happened. There's no avoiding it. No forgetting. _

''This'll help a bit ... '' Nyssa said, softly, popping the cork free with the use of her single nail and she began chugging the alcohol down.

Petros walked into the room with four of his knights.

''Vampire.''

Nyssa looked back at him.

''It's time to take your medication.'' one of the knights said.

Nyssa noticed Caterina standing there now and groaned. Leon wasn't sure what it meant to her when she had to take her medicine, but it was obviously not a good thing.

''No, it's not time yet!'' she cried.

O

It nearly took the combined strength of all four of Petros' knights that they had to hold Nyssa down tightly and she struggled like an animal gone rampant. One of the knights had his hand beneath her chin, forcing her throat to expose itself to Petros, who readied a syringe and bottle.

''I don't want it, I don't want it.'' Nyssa groaned.

Petros readied the needle at the vein in her neck. He held her down by her back with one hand. ''Tough.'' he snapped.

He stuck the needle in her throat and Nyssa shrieked, spitting at him. ''You fucking bastard!''

The knights released her and she fell to the floor, moaning in anguish. Petros didn't seem to care about her physical pain so long as the task was done.

''Well, that's done with.'' Petros said.

Nyssa suddenly gasped, her eyes snapping wide. Her jaw set tightly and she gave a brief gasp. Caterina stared down at her with a frown.

''Nyssa?'' she said.

Nyssa's face became strained and she clutched at her chest, her mouth open in shock. ''Something...something's not right ... '' she gasped, ''I can't br ... br ... ''

Sticky, disgusting globs of saliva profusely dripped from her gaping mouth and strained, forceful breaths escaped her lips.

_Impossible. I was never able to breathe, why am I ... ? _

Nyssa clenched her teeth, her fangs sliding from her gums. The sharp tips sliced through her lip and fresh blood began to gush from her mouth.

Petros drew out his heavy weapon while tensing for a fight; then, he frowned and turned to the knight at his left side. ''Let me see her notes!'' he ordered.

The knight nodded and offered him the papers. Petros scanned the notes quickly and what he read made his eyes grew wide.

_Under no circumstances is the vampire Nyssa Alastair to receive any human doses of medication. _

_Violent, animalistic instincts may take over. _

Petros picked up the bottle of medication that they had used on her, scanning the bottle label and he gasped with horror.

''You fools!'' he raged, glaring at his knights, ''How can you pick up the wrong medication!''

Nyssa's eyes slitted like that of a wild animal and she turned to the knight in agony, saliva gushing from her mouth.

''Wha ... what did you ... put into me ... !'' she gagged, collapsing again.

Petros moved from her with a grunt.

''Caterina..please! Oh please make it stop! It's burning, it's burning!'' Nyssa screamed, reaching madly for the Cardinal. Her hardened nails scratched her dress, tearing small rips into the fabric.

''Do something please Petros, Help her!'' Caterina cried.

''Make it stop, it really hurts! Caterina! Make it ... '' Nyssa suddenly growled, her eyes rolling back and her throat swelling abnormally.

A knight moved for her to offer a restraining method and she suddenly backhanded him harshly, sending him flying back into a wall.

Nyssa grinned hungrily now, a demonic light shining in her eyes. She screamed out her next words like a thing possessed. ''Fuck me! Fuck Me! Fuck me!'' she shouted.

Petros leveled his weapon at her and Nyssa's eyes snapped open at him, her mental state of mind fully gone now into perpetual madness. She shrieked at him and fled in an inky black smear, darting right for the door and out into the night.

''Damn it!'' Petros growled.

O

Nyssa was eventually being tracked by Abel, Leon and William that night. They drove for what felt like hours and with no results.

''I cannot believe that they made that mistake!'' Leon growled, driving.

Abel nodded. ''Well, I suppose now's not the time to point any fingers right now.'' he replied.

Suddenly, Leon stopped the car and there stood Nyssa in the middle of the road at a distance, her mouth shining with blood.

''She's taken her fill ... '' William gasped.

Nyssa watched them, a deep collection of snarling sound escaping her lips. It reminded Abel of some kind of dog ready to strike.

''What are we gonna do!'' William cried.

Leon scowled and gunned the engine in a bizarre attempt to goad her forward. Nyssa paced in the streets, watching them.

''Leon, what are you doing!'' Abel shouted.

Leon grinned at the blood thirsty vampire in the streets. ''Come on, Nyssa, come and get it!'' he shouted, pressing on the gas.

The car roared toward Nyssa and she grinned, opening her coat like bat wings and flying high into the sky. She disappeared from sight.

The car stopped and the Ax members looked up into the sky, trying to figure out where she had gone. They climbed out of the car and looked around.

''Where'd she go?'' William wondered.

Nyssa suddenly dove down from above, smashing into the car and shattering the glass in the process. The team fell to the ground from the force and Nyssa fled into the night, cackling wickedly.

''Okay ... I'm open to ideas.'' Leon snapped, ''Anyone got any?''

Abel followed Nyssa's path into a construction site without even sparing a second. He struggled with his flashlight to stay on.

''Damn it, I can't believe this.'' he growled.

His flashlight suddenly went dead, bathing the area around him in darkness. The sensation of fear came right back.

''This can' be good.'' Abel muttered.

Above him, something passed in a quick blink of an eye.

O

Abel carefully walked through the site and paused at a sign in front of him. It looked like a greeting sign for a future building.

**Kaufmann's Federal Bank Corporation**

Abel raised a brow and looked back and forth to see if anyone was watching. He suddenly grinned and giggled, rewriting the sign and took off. It now said,

**Please Pee on this sign.**

Abel got back to the business at hand after that brief moment of hilarity and slowly drew out his Colt in case he would need it.

Suddenly, something swooped down and slammed their weight into him. He grunted and felt as if he had been hit with a bus. Looking up in horror, he met flashing red eyes and bloodied fangs.

Nyssa.

She snarled at him, flicks of blood flying from her mouth and onto his face. Abel struggled and pressed his feet into her abdomen, shoving her from his body with all of his might. Nyssa flipped off of him, landing easily on her feet.

''Nyssa, what's wrong with you?'' Abel asked, climbing to his feet.

Nyssa's red eyes had turned into a colorless white with red slits this time, and her entire body trembled like some spasm victim.

Abel knew she was not doing this of her own will.

''Nyssa?''

Nyssa licked her lips of the blood and paced like a vulture in front of him, trying to figure out a way of killing the priest.

''You ... you like this.'' Abel gasped.

Nyssa grinned, her fangs shining. ''It feels so ... good, Abel.'' she hissed. ''It's like you're alone and you're touching yourself. You know every move that you make ... It strikes the right spot, right on the fucking dot. And after that, you see fucking fireworks. Supernovas going off in your head. I'm a goddamn force of nature. I feel like I could do just about anything.''

Abel approached her, his gun loaded.

''If there's anything left of you in there, Nyssa, listen up.'' he told her. ''I won't shoot you, but I cannot let you kill anyone else.''

Nyssa snarled at him and her coat spread like wings once more. She flapped them and ascended high into the sky. Abel looked around madly, trying to find her.

Petros rushed up to Abel, his lance ready for the kill.

''Father, you had better stay out of this or she's going to rip you to pieces.'' he warned, "She's a merciless killing machine!"

Abel shook his head. ''No, I am the only one who Nyssa'll talk to, I'll take care of it.''

Petros frowned at him.

O

Abel walked around the construction site, scanning the area for the vampire. It was silent for a long time. Then, he heard voices.

''Please! No!''

Abel lifted his head.

That sounded like Nyssa. Only, her normal voice this time. She sounded like she was in great pain and torment, struggling with something.

Another male voice filled the air. ''Do it!''

''Please no!''

''You bitch! Do it! Do it!''

Abel raced up the metal stairs and ran across a few banisters, almost tripping in his rush to find her. Petros followed.

Nyssa's bloodied hands clutched a crucifix in her hand and was shoving it against herself, slicing her body up terribly.

Petros looked stunned and crossed himself.

''The creatures she controls, it would seem the medication given causes her to become the enslaved this time. It's ... horrid.''

Nyssa received more slashes across her stomach and legs.

''Let Jesus fuck you! Let him fuck you!''

Abel gasped in shock. ''Dear God ... ''

Without warning, Nyssa dove upon him with a snarl and sank her fangs deep into his throat. Abel cried out in pain and shock, her blood staining his robes and face. Nyssa clung tightly to him, her nails digging into his back. Abel felt a surging rush, one that he should not have felt.

''Nyssa ... ''

He reached weakly into his pocket and took out the syringe containing her medicine. And with that, he stabbed it deep into her neck.

Nyssa lurched from him with a cry of pain and her eyes fluttered.

''Let it work, Nyssa ... '' he said, gently.

Nyssa suddenly collapsed after a few brief groans and snarls and Abel quickly caught her in his arms before she could fall.

''Let's get her in the car.'' Petros said.

O

Nyssa lay on the back seats of Leon's destroyed vehicle with Abel was wiping the blood from her face with gentle, soothing strokes.

''Nyssa ... ''

Her eyelids fluttered open and she groaned, looking around. ''What ... what's going on?'' she asked, ''Wow, what am I doing here?''

Abel dabbed her face gently. ''You're okay.'' he told her, ''Just relax.''

Petros was driving and he frowned back at her, speaking a little less cold now. ''Do you remember what happened?'' the knight asked.

Nyssa struggled to recall everything and she gasped. ''Yes, I ... '' she began. ''The medication that I took ... it ... made me lose it.''

Abel nodded gently and coaxed her to lay down, just as she tried to get up.

She caught the sight of his bandaged neck.

''That...I did that to you?'' she asked, horrified.

Abel smiled and shook his head. ''Yeah, but don't worry,'' he said, ''I've taken worse than this. Besides, it wasn't your fault.''

Nyssa looked stunned by his kind words. Her eyes trembled.

''Abel...'' she groaned, covering her eyes with one hand, ''You really don't ... I ... don't have any right to be with you!''

Abel stared at her with pity and said no more. Petros remained silent as usual.

They made their way to the church shortly afterwards and Caterina quickly clicked on her small ear device to check up on them.

''Petros, are you okay?'' she asked.

''_Yeah_'' Petros replied.

''And Nyssa?'' Caterina asked.

Petros played dumb. ''_Who? Nyssa ... uh I don't know anyone named Nys_ ... '' he began.

Caterina heard Nyssa's voice next in the background.

''_Oh very funny_.''

Caterina smiled faintly.

''Report back to base, you guys.'' she told them.

''_Roger_.'' they all said.


	10. Chapter 9: Paris, Key to Your Heart

**Darklight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Trinity Blood, but I own my true vampire characters. There is some language and mature moments, so if you cannot handle even a little...sorry! (Heh...just kidding).

"_I've already told you: the only way to a woman's heart is along the path of torment. I know none other as sure._" -Marquis De Sade

"_Living is strife and torment, disappointment and love and sacrifice, golden sunsets and black storms. I said that some time ago, and today I do not think I would add one word." -_Laurence Olivier, Sir

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Chapter Nine: Paris, Key to Your Heart**

_Year 3050 A.D._

_Post Apocalypse_

_Rome_

_St. Angelo Castle_

_The sound of a ceasing rotation. However, eternity puts the gear on track. The light of self-purification that wanted to shine, even though it could not conquer the profundity of her personal darkness. What kind of a meaning did that memory carry for her? _

-Elfen Lied

Abel and Nyssa drove in her car and she looked annoyed.

''You know ... I was just thinking ... when we stopped for gas this morning I and pretty sure that it was you who put the oil in.'' Nyssa said, her lips pursed.

Abel shook his head and gave her a defensive look. ''Hey if you're going to say that I didn't put the right kind of oil in, then I have to respectfully inform you that you're wrong.'' he told her. ''So it would have nothing to do with that accident.''

Nyssa nodded angrily and gave him a foul look. ''True. That's really true. But you can't latch the hood down too well,'' she began. She shouted at him loudly now. ''IF YOU DON'T TAKE THE CAN OUT, YOU BIG STUPID WASTE OF MORTAL DNA!''

Abel smiled painfully at her.

Nyssa snorted angrily and slouched in her car seat. ''I swear to God, you're fucking worthless!''

Her phone rang loudly and Nyssa snarled, picking it up. ''What!'' she snapped. She paused and her face softened slightly. ''Oh ... Well when do you want us over? ... Now? ... No I'm not doing anything useful ... '' She looked annoyed. ''No, I don't feel angry right now ... No ... No, we'll be there right now.''

_Much later..._

''Oh you have gotta be shitting me...'' Nyssa groaned.

They were in Paris France, the city of love and lights. Nyssa glanced around and peered into the car they had been transported in.

Abel lay on his side, moaning and holding his stomach. ''Ohh ... ''

''Come on, get out!'' Nyssa snapped, smacking the window.

Abel shook his head weakly; his face was pale with hunger and he moaned dramatically. ''I ... can't ... move ... '' he groaned, ''Too ... hungry ... ''

Nyssa sweatdropped with disgust. ''Get out now, or I'll drag you out myself!''

When he didn't move, she opened the door and struggled to get him out by pulling him by the underside of his arms. ''Oh goddamn it ... ''

Abel remained floppy and limp and it did nothing to help her at all. Nyssa laid him on the ground and shut the door angrily. ''God, you're acting like a fucking baby ... '' She looked down at him with a snarl, standing straight up. ''Get up!''

He made gurgling sounds and she bent down, whispering fiercely with warning. She showed her fangs and hoped that would scare him. ''Right this instant!'' She looked around warily to see if anyone was watching the scene. ''Don't you dare embarrass me!''

No response and Nyssa sighed impatiently and threw her hands in the air. ''Okay, have it your way. I'll drag you down this walk.''

And so she did, his heels scraping against the concrete. Nyssa glared back at him as she continued to drag the poor oaf.

''You're a sad ass, you know that!'' she snapped. His pitiful expression softened her, just a little. ''Okay, fine. Do you want us to get some food, then?''

Abel grinned, practically drooling. ''Yes ... please ... ''

Nyssa growled impatiently and reached behind her to get her wallet. ''You're like a dog; feed ya' and you're happy.''

Abel continued to lie there miserably. ''Sorry to be such ... a bother. But I ... really can't move ... ''

Nyssa rubbed her head, feeling a migraine coming on.

''Fine just ... lay there and pretend your tongue fell off.''

O

They later went to a fancy restaurant and Abel grinned as he stood over a buffet table, drooling like a dog when he saw all of the food.

Nyssa stared at him in disgust, trying to maintain a semblance of professional etiquette before the owner of the restaurant.

''Um, you'll have to excuse my friend,'' she murmured, ''He's an idiot.''

Abel panted hungrily and a French Methuselah stepped out into the dining room with a grin, carrying several plates of fine cuisines.

''Ahh, you like to eat, oui?'' he said.

Abel looked at Nyssa as if to say, ''Can I, please?''

Nyssa couldn't help her smile. ''Go on.'' she said, ''I got a helluva savings account. Besides, Caterina won't pay me cuz she's cheap.''

And eat the priest did.

Nyssa and many others watched him in shock as he gulped down plate after plate of food. He spewed some food all over the place and Nyssa grimaced.

''Abel, that's disgusting!'' she snapped.

He shrugged and slurped up a noodle. ''Tastes pretty good to me.'' Then, he looked down and spotted a large, rather sickening blob of food and gasped.

''Oh good heavens! My brain came out!'' he cried.

Nyssa smirked at him, pointing down at the blob. ''That's too big to be your brain.''

Abel pouted slightly, but said nothing.

Nyssa looked down with an impatient sigh. ''Okay, can we just get done with this job so we can head back?'' she said. ''I got MP3's I wanna download.''

Abel reached into a small briefcase next to him and clicked it open. He took out several articles and clippings.

''Okay, then let us review, shall we?''

Abel and Nyssa both reviewed the mission specs and sat in silence for several moments.

''The threat was sent out two nights ago ... '' Abel said.

Nyssa tapped her chin thoughtfully and held out her glass as a waiter poured some beer for her.

''We had to go next door for the beer, madam.'' he replied.

Nyssa wasn't listening much to the waiter. ''It's fine,'' she said.

The waiter walked off and Nyssa looked up at Abel. ''So, if they plan to assassinate the mayor, they'd need to be someplace high, someplace out of reach.''

Just then, Abel and Nyssa both looked over toward the window where they received a magnificent view of the Eiffel Tower.

''That's it.'' Abel said, with a smile, ''They have such a view from there and no one would be able to catch them in time.''

Nyssa was taking out a pack of Menthols. ''Yeah, unless we hit them first before they arrive at the tower.'' She placed a cigarette in her mouth and offered one to Abel. ''Wanna smoke?''

He politely waved it off. ''Oh, no thank you.''

''Mind if I light up?''

''Not at all.''

Nyssa clicked her lighter and puffed a few times to get a flame going on the end of her cigarette. She took a deep inhale and glanced at the priest.

''So what now?'' she asked, ''We are not too sure when they plan to strike.''

Abel smiled slightly. ''Then, I suggest a stake out.''

Nyssa sighed and leaned back. ''Okay, let me get the bill then.'' She looked back.

''Waiter? Waiter. **WAITER**!

The waiter behind her toppled over from her shout and nearly crashed into another table at the volume of her voice.


	11. Chapter 10: Eiffel Tower Assault

**Darklight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Trinity Blood, but I own my true vampire characters. There is some language and mature moments, so if you cannot handle even a little...sorry! (Heh...just kidding).

"_I've already told you: the only way to a woman's heart is along the path of torment. I know none other as sure._" -Marquis De Sade

"_Living is strife and torment, disappointment and love and sacrifice, golden sunsets and black storms. I said that some time ago, and today I do not think I would add one word." -_Laurence Olivier, Sir

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Chapter Ten: Eiffel Tower Assault**

_Year 3050 A.D._

_Post Apocalypse_

_Paris_

_Eiffel Tower_

_Men abandoned their own humanity for the sake of those not human. After this act, all that remained was their craving for death, yet death could not be attained. An eternal hell of regret._

-Elfen Lied

Abel and Nyssa climbed up the steps of the tower.

''When this mission's over, how about you and me go with Leon to get a nice cold one?'' he suggested.

Nyssa looked over at him, chuckling. She looked a little surprised by his request. ''You don't drink at all, Abel... Do you?''

Abel nodded and he began to sound somewhat dramatic now. No, scratch that. OVERLY dramatic. ''I told Leon that we would be there, and if we don't show up, that makes me a liar...and that's not what I'm about... Not now, NOT EVER!''

Nyssa rolled her eyes, trying not to smile. ''Okay, Okay Daytime Emmy...'' she muttered.

The two arrived at the top of the tower and Abel panted heavily.

''Whoo ... now that's one helluva exercise.'' Nyssa mused, smiling down at him.

Abel nodded, groaning.

''So, where you wanna hide, anyway?'' Nyssa asked.

O

The two sat down to enjoy the view of Paris.

''Wow, it's so beautiful, huh?'' Abel said.

''Yeah.'' Nyssa replied.

After some time of catching their breath, Abel pressed Nyssa to talk about herself. She really had no desire to do so.

''I told you, I'm fine.'' she snapped.

Abel shook his head. ''I don't think you are.'' he said, gently. ''I know you preten - ''

Nyssa glared at him, getting annoyed now. ''I'm not pretending.'' she snapped.

He shook his head calmly. ''You're lying.''

''I am NOT lying!'' Nyssa practically screamed. ''So just shut up!''

''Then please let it go,'' Abel said, gently, ''I'm not your enemy, I never tried to be. I don't want your life to end like this.''

Nyssa stared at him, a hint of pain and anguish in her eyes.

_Maybe I should ... Maybe ..._

Abel continued to press, but only for her own good.

''You know, Nyssa; when I had something bothering me really bad, I told someone and I felt so much better.'' he said.

Nyssa watched him with a cat-like rumble in her throat as he placed his coat over her. ''And what do you know?'' she growled.

Abel smiled tenderly and it was enough to make Nyssa's cold blood rush hot. His icy sapphire eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight.

''I cannot leave a soul in pain like this and you know that,'' he said, ''Whatever you need to tell me, I am here for you.''

Nyssa looked down miserably. ''You don't even know me.''

''That makes no difference to me. We are all equal in God's eyes.''

Nyssa shivered a bit and growled, looking away. Abel continued to look at her intently, waiting for her to finally tell him what had been bothering her for years.

''Nyssa, I want to help you, but I can't if you keep shutting me out,'' he said, very patiently, ''Please, just give me a chance to help you.''

_Tellhimtellhimtellhim ... Fuck, just tell him. Open your goddamn mouth, Nyssa. _

''You can't help me, no one can.'' she said, lowly. ''The deed has been done ... ''

Abel knew he was getting somewhere. ''You can tell me. I won't tell anyone, I swear.''

Nyssa took a deep breath, perhaps to calm herself down. Finally, she opened her mouth and began to speak, her voice filled with pain and hesitation.

''Alright. Well ... there was once a point in my life when I got myself caught up in a fierce passion.'' she began, shutting her eyes now.

Abel creased his brows. ''Nyssa, you should resist temptation like that.''

She smiled dejectedly. If only he knew ...

Abel looked like he was trying to figure it out. ''So ... this is only a sexual matter?''

''Something like that ... I guess.''

''Oh, I see ... '' Abel looked a little uneasy at what he would soon learn.

Nyssa stared ahead, her eyes darkened with detestation and ages of ancient misery that she carried. ''Yeah ... '' she replied.

A wave of stillness passed through them. An uncomfortable one.

''And?'' Abel inquired.

He was curious ... Who had been the man who hurt Nyssa so badly? But he would not press the issue. Any further reciprocation might scare her away.

''He did it, just to hurt.'' Nyssa said.

Abel raised a curious brow. ''Hurt who, you?''

''No. Hurt God.''

Abel looked disturbed. The air around them suddenly got icy cold. Now he realized the cause of Nyssa's trauma and anger.

''My God, you shouldn't say such things, Nyssa.''

Nyssa shrugged coldly. ''I don't care.'' she snapped. She sighed heavily. ''I hate them all. Every time I see a human - a human man especially, I think of...him. That monster who hurt me.'' She smiled sadly. ''Even my own mother said it ... I deserved what happened.''

Abel shook his head. ''No, Nyssa, that's not true.''

Nyssa waved him off. ''Don't pity this old corpse.'' she said, heavily. ''I am not worth it.'' Her voice changed and carried cruel mockery to it. ''Or maybe you think you can help me, just like everyone else? Will you love me? Heal all the pain and torment that has built an ageless wall around my heart?''

Abel stared at her with compassion. ''Nyssa ... '' But that was all he could say.

A clinking sound made Nyssa looked back with a broad grin.

''We got company.''

O

Upon capture of the assailants, Nyssa dangled one over the edge of the building. He was screaming with terror and thrashing.

''Eventually, you know, your leg is gonna tear off.'' she replied, smiling.

The man wailed in anguish. ''Fuck, no! Please, please, please!''

Nyssa scowled down at him. ''Who's your boss?'' she demanded, ''You better tell me before you take a long and windy trip for the ground.'' She grinned this time and bared her fangs. ''And if I remember correctly, humans don't fly.''

The man whimpered in terror. ''I don't know my fucking boss! I swear, I swear!'' he cried.

Nyssa smirked back at Abel. ''Hey, who wants to see a human bounce?'' she asked.

The man wailed when she loosened her grip. ''Oh, no! Shit, no! Please!'' he cried. ''I can't tell you. They-they'll kill me!''

Nyssa glared down at him, a single hardened nail leveled under his chin. ''Kill you? Motherfucker, if you don't start spilling your guts, I will do it for you.'' she snapped. ''Now you'd better tell me who you workin' for.''

Behind her, she did not notice a person that they missed. He stood high on the top of the tower, sniper poised for the vampire.

Abel saw it before Nyssa did.

But it was too late.

_BLAM_

Pain erupted in Nyssa's brain like a volcano. But it was simply from the shock of what had been shot into her shoulder. Abel gave a cry of horror as the vampire hit the cold floor, hard. Nyssa clutched her gushing wound and growled weakly.

''Fuck ... '' she cursed.

She collapsed into a pool of her own blood and Abel immediately rushed to her side.

''Nyssa!''

Nyssa could no longer hear him now. Her head was swimming in pain and all she could hear was her own blood rushing through her ears.

_Every time I shut my eyes, I think back on that day when I used to be happy. When I shut my eyes, I forget everything for just a moment. _

_Just let me die here ... just ... let me ... die ..._


	12. Chapter 11: Truth Behind Blood Red Eyes

**Darklight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Trinity Blood, but I own my true vampire characters. There is some language and mature moments, so if you cannot handle even a little...sorry! (Heh...just kidding).

"_I've already told you: the only way to a woman's heart is along the path of torment. I know none other as sure._" -Marquis De Sade

"_Living is strife and torment, disappointment and love and sacrifice, golden sunsets and black storms. I said that some time ago, and today I do not think I would add one word." -_Laurence Olivier, Sir

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Chapter Eleven: Truth Behind Blood Red Eyes**

_Year 3050 A.D._

_Post Apocalypse_

_Rome_

_San Angelo Castle_

_Summoned by the cursed cry of a newborn, the childish demon makes her descent. Knowing the meaning of happiness, a girl takes a stand to protect it. In order to cut asunder the corruption of everything, a boy binds the hands of the beast. Everywhere, the preparations for the banquet of blood are progressing steadily. _

-Elfen Lied

_Nyssa, oh God, please don't die..._

Nyssa felt herself returning back to reality. She groaned and cracked her eyes open. Faint sunlight leaked within her room and she abruptly jerked back with a hiss of pain. In her weakened state, to fight the sun was a problem she could not fix at the moment.

''Oh, you're awake, thank God!''

Nyssa slowly looked over with a surprised sound to see Abel sitting at the corner of the room. He smiled with relief. Then, Nyssa looked down at her bandaged arm and frowned.

''What happened?'' she asked.

Abel pulled his chair close to her bedside and shook his head.

''The bullet that hit you was a silver round.'' he explained. ''Those guys were prepared for anything, but we got 'em. Luckily, we were able to get the round out of you.''

Nyssa chuckled softly and shook her head, touching her bandaged arm with a hiss. It was going to take some time to heal the silver wound. ''Little rusty, no big deal.'' she replied. She raised a brow at Abel's coat that had been around her and looked up at him.

''You ... save me?''

Abel smiled and nodded. ''Yes.''

Nyssa seemed touched a little, but she was even more surprised. ''Why?'' she asked, ''You should have just let me die.''

Abel shook his head and furrowed his brow. ''Nyssa, I would never let you die.'' he scolded. ''Why would you think something like that?''

Nyssa clenched her teeth when a terrible memory flashed through her. She reached at the side of her bed and opened a bottle of whiskey. Abel sighed and shook his head as he watched her avoid it by consuming more alcohol.

''Nyssa, why are you hiding?'' he asked.

Nyssa took a drink and scowled at him angrily. ''I'm not hiding whatsoever, so shut up about it,'' she snapped, ''I'm simply trying to duck from a bunch of nosy assholes who won't shut up about something that's not even their business!''

Abel shook his head and gave her a look of pity. ''Nyssa, I'm so sorry that it happened.'' he said, gently, ''I want you to have a life.''

Nyssa sighed heavily. ''I have a life.'' she growled, ''We don't need to get into this ... ''

Abel shook his head. ''I just want to understand you, to know who you are.'' he insisted. ''I can't do that if you won't let me. I can only imagine how hard it ... ''

That did it.

''YOU CAN'T IMAGINE ANYTHING!'' Nyssa screamed, showing her fangs, ''You have no idea how it felt to do what I did ... ''

Then, her tone changed and she sounded bitter again. ''Oh, so you're trying to be nice to me ... '' she hissed. ''I know what you're up to. You only want one thing.''

Abel frowned. ''No, that's not true at all.'' he insisted.

Nyssa smirked nastily. ''You don't have to lie, priest.'' she sneered, ''Say it. Or you could try and beat me up and force me just as he did.''

He was getting somewhere and gently took the bottle from her hands. Strangely enough, she did not fight him to keep possession of it. ''Nyssa? Nyssa, stay with me.'' he said, ''Don't drink anymore. Just tell me how it all happened.''

Nyssa sighed.

''Look, I know I drink a little.'' she said. Abel raised a skeptical brow and she glared at him. ''OKAY a lot!'' she snapped. She stared down at her whiskey and chuckled sadly. ''You know, sometimes, I like to drink so much. See how long it takes for a vampire to just ... pass out, you know?''

Nyssa looked startled when Abel placed a hand on hers. ''Nyssa ... ''

Nyssa stared down reluctantly and nodded. ''Okay ... ''

Abel got comfortable and placed Nyssa's bottle onto the table.

O

''Oh, where to begin ... '' Nyssa murmured, rubbing the back of her neck. She sighed. ''Well, I was born into a rich and powerful bloodline. The Bathory's of Ecsed.''

Abel nodded, surprised.

Nyssa fidgeted with a piece of her hair, a random gesture that spoke of an uncomfortable feeling. ''I grew up in the Sengir Castle in Kreuzberg, Berlin. My mother was a wealthy and powerful countess. Beautiful, generous. Everyone loved her.''

_Carmilla was indeed lovely. She was clad in red, Gothic armor and a flowing black cape. _

''She was kind despite what the books will tell you, but ruled with an iron fist. During World War 2, she liked taking up suitable mates to assist in rearing potential offspring.''

Abel was listening intently. ''So, down the lines, she had you?''

Nyssa nodded. ''My mother was an ancient being, but still remained beautiful. She was the envy of many men. Then, she met my ... my father. Heimlich Von Wulfenstein. Or Wulf as his friends called him. He was a scientist working in the Nazi German party. My mother turned him shortly after they met. He had been bleeding to death and she offered him immortality.''

_A young Wulf faced this beautiful Countess with amazement. He was lying in a pool of his own blood. Carmilla watched him with a sweet smile. _

_''I cannot choose for you.'' she said. _

_Wulf nodded dimly, blood gurgling from his lips. He reached one shaking had to her. _

_Carmilla smiled and bent down to him. ''Then, I grant you life eternal ... ''_

''Together shortly after the war had all but died down and things were going back to normal, they settled down and had me. Our lives were great and wonderful. I learned many languages and trained in many different branches of academics.''

_Outside, it was day. The vampire family wandered in their garden. Nyssa was only a child, giggling happily and playing with her father. _

_''Come and get me!'' Wulf cried. ''Come to daddy!''_

Nyssa tittered coldly and her eyes darkened with hatred and pain. ''Heh, but after a while, my dream turned into a nightmare ... ''

_Carmilla stared at herself in the mirror and howled in anguish, punching it and shattering it to bits. _

_Nyssa watched her mother from the doorway, confused. ''Mommy?''_

''My mother's health slowly began to go downhill for whatever reason I didn't understand at the time. She no longer smiled and screamed many times at night. My father kept his distance from her. I watched as he did not offer comfort and only grew disgusted with her.''

Abel looked confused. ''But why?'' he asked.

''My mother was suffering a disease that ate away at her appearance. She bathed in blood to keep herself beautiful - those parts of the stories about her were actually very true. I could only watch as she died a little each day.''

_Nyssa approached Carmilla, who lingered in her dark room, growling lowly to herself. _

_''Mommy, what's wrong?'' the little vampire asked. _

_Carmilla smiled sadly down at her daughter and patted her tiny cheek. _

_''Why are you crying?'' _

''I was young and did not know why she was sad. How could I understand? I tried to help, but nothing I did made her smile.''

_Nyssa smiled happily at a brooding Carmilla, watching as she bathed in the blood in silence. ''I still think you're pretty mommy.''_

''Then, everything changed. My father started coming to me a lot at night. It was like ... he wanted no more to do with my mother. He was disgusted with her and hated looking at her. My father slowly began to turn into a monster.

At first, he came and told he how much he loved me and wished this family could stay together. He told me not to worry about my mother. He also went on to say that should something happen to her, he would be there for me. Then, it only got worse.''

Abel began to get uneasy. It slowly dawned on him who the man was and WHAT he was. Nyssa caught his look and nodded.

''Yeah.''

_Carmilla left for her business trip. Wulf and Nyssa waved her goodbye and Wulf possessively placed his hand on her shoulder. _

Nyssa squirmed in her seat as she continued and sighed. ''My father would do things to me when my mother wasn't around.''

Abel looked horrified. ''Oh my God ... '' he gasped. ''Things ... ?''

''Yeah. Let's just say I ... matured sooner than I should have.''

_Nyssa trembled under her father's intimate stare. ''Ahh, don't tease your daddy, Nyssa.'' he purred. ''You know what to do.''_

_Nyssa sniffled a bit, but nodded. _

''I went to my mother one day when my father left on business. I tried to tell her, but ... well; she was hurt more than me.''

_Carmilla was watering plants and Nyssa timidly approached her. _

_''Momma, can I ... tell you something?''_

_The Countess paused in her work. ''Go ahead.'' she said. _

_''It ... when you're not around, daddy ... he ... ''_

_When it all came out, Carmilla abruptly slapped Nyssa across the face. The poor girl reeled off her feet from the sharp blow, grabbing the wall for support. _

_''You filthy child!'' Carmilla wailed, pounding Nyssa's head. ''How could you say such things! What are you trying to do to me!''_

_Nyssa was in tears, taking her mother's beating. _

_''Momma, stop it ... please ... ''_

''Then, I decided, if it would stop her tears, I never told her again. Day by day, night by night, I took assault after assault. Then, one day, I had enough.''

_Nyssa was a teenager. She looked down at a sleeping Wulf and lifted a metal pot high above her head. With a scream that carried all of her rage, she brought the pot down, over and over again. Blood sprayed on her face. Wulf never even felt it. _

Abel gasped in shock. ''You killed your own father?''

Nyssa gave a wry snort at that. ''Hardly. There wasn't much left of him in what I killed.'' she said. She felt a memory rip through her. ''Only afterwards I was taken into an orphanage and...soon developed a powerful lust for blood.''

Abel grunted.

''I can still hear their blood inside me, screaming for retribution.'' She looked down in anguish. ''I never saw my mother again. I couldn't look at her. I couldn't see the pain in her eyes after what I did.'' She covered her eyes and began to cry bitterly.

''Oh mamma ... God hates me ... I'm such a terrible person ... ''

Abel stared at her for several long moments and finally put his arms around her.

Nyssa looked stunned.

''Nyssa, God loves you.'' Abel said, gently. ''He counts every hair on your head. He hears your pain and understands what it is that you suffer. He wouldn't abandon you. He loves you. And Nyssa, l would never do anything to hurt you.''

She looked up at him and he truly looked piteous. ''I wish I could have been there for you. Believe me; no one deserves to go through what you did.''

Nyssa smiled at him sadly.

The two just sat there, holding each other.

_You suddenly appeared in front of me in this hell. It's a fleeting dream. _


	13. Chapter 12: The Day Before Tomorrow

**Darklight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Trinity Blood, but I own my true vampire characters. There is some language and mature moments, so if you cannot handle even a little...sorry! (Heh...just kidding).

"_I've already told you: the only way to a woman's heart is along the path of torment. I know none other as sure._" -Marquis De Sade

"_Living is strife and torment, disappointment and love and sacrifice, golden sunsets and black storms. I said that some time ago, and today I do not think I would add one word." -_Laurence Olivier, Sir

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Chapter Twelve: The Day Before Tomorrow**

_Year 3050 A.D._

_Post Apocalypse_

_Rome_

_San Angelo Castle_

_The boy started the ritual to dissolve the seal on his past that he himself had once closed. The agonizing cries of people wounded by a lethal weapon play the music of an infernal ball. The characters in the ball are revenge, damnation, sadness and those dancers who keep their love to themselves. _

-Elfen Lied

_It's my first day of not having a single drink in so many years. I have so many different weapons in my hands, a boss that I hate, and a stomach ache. Not to mention a hangover. I swear, these people make me wanna throw silver in my face. _

Nyssa was lying in her bed, groaning. She stared at the ceiling overhead. ''Fuck, this is so not how I pictured my day ... ''

Leon walked into her room with a pitiful tsk. He folded his arms across his chest. ''Are we getting out of bed today, 'Camille'?'' he said.

Nyssa sighed. ''What for? I could die and nobody would care.''

Leon raised a brow at her. ''I would like to speak to a sensible woman lurking behind that cold dead shell. Is she around?'' he said.

Nyssa growled lowly and got up, ignoring that sarcastic remark. ''I need a drink ... '' she groaned. ''Before I kill someone ... ''

Leon shook his head with dismay. ''Man, are you off your meds or something?''

Nyssa paused for a moment. ''Yes. But that isn't what this is about.'' she said, getting up. ''I gotta find some kind of drunk - inducing beverage.''

Nyssa growled, pushed her way passed him and sulked into the halls in hopes of finding alcohol. She passed a Cardinal and the man spotted her instantly.

Cardinal Francesco di Medici.

He had just returned from his Sunday mass and caught eye of the vampire.

''You! Vampire!'' he called, in his gruff baritone.

Nyssa turned to him with a wry snort and a roll of her eyes as he walked up to her.. ''Who are you and why should I care?''

Francesco was none too thrilled with her sense of humor. He studied her up and down. ''I should be asking that.'' he snapped.

Nyssa studied this man in disgust and curled her lip. _God. Look at these wrinkles. What is holding this human together? _

''I'd ask why you're riding my ass, then I'd have to care.'' she muttered.

Francesco looked annoyed. ''You vampire piece of garbage!'' he barked.

Nyssa chuckled coldly and made mocking gestures. ''Ohh, really scared.'' she sneered, ''Two year old human children flip me better shit than you.'' She walked off with a growl. ''Heh, that human piece of garbage would make Satan weep. God vomited and there was humanity.''

O

She visited the orphanage afterwards as usual and a kid jumped out at her. Nyssa gave a yelp and clutched her chest.

''God damn it! Whoa! Shit!'' she cried, clutching her head.

The kid grinned at her and held up a piece of paper. ''Want to see my report card?'' he asked. ''I wanted to show you.''

Nyssa growled and sighed finally, relaxing a bit. ''You scared the holy shit out of me ... '' she snapped, "Don't do that again."

The kid offered her his report card. ''Think I did good?'' he asked.

Nyssa studied the report card with a smile. ''What do you care what I think, anyway?'' she murmured. ''Hell, I guess you did better than I did. I never got any B's.''

The kid stared at her hopefully with a bright smile on his face. ''I thought maybe at least since I did good in school, maybe you'd bring me a present.'' he said. '''Cause last year and the year before that, you didn't bring me any presents.''

Nyssa nodded. ''Sure, I guess.'' she said, ''I mean, on my next round.''

The kid lowered his head sadly. ''Even though I'm a dipshit loser.'' he said, ''Everyone says it.''

Nyssa stared at the saddened kid for a few moments and finally lost her temper. She gave a bottle on the street a vicious kick and scowled down at him.

''Jesus fucking Christ, kid! Why do you talk about yourself that way?'' she shouted at him, ''You will never go through life feeling like a fucking loser all the goddamn time! Just get yourself some goddamn backbone for Christ's sake!''

The kid stared up at her hopefully. ''I wanna be as tough as you, Auntie Nyssa.'' he said, smiling. ''You're not scared of anything.''

He threw his arms around her leg and Nyssa instantly softened. ''Ah, geez ... '' she groaned.

O

Nyssa sighed and picked up a small electric guitar.

_All that shit you hear on TV about communication and expressing feelings is a lie. No one really cares what you have to say, they pretend to hear you. I wonder how long it would take for anyone to notice if I just stopped talking. Would they be afraid ..._

''Hmm, what a seriously primitive human device ... '' she muttered.

With a rather calm smile, she began to play a song and sing to it.

_''You can see I fly  
Disguised evil attracting everybody  
You can watch me play  
Taste your juices from me all day  
You can see I tried this all for you  
You can see I despise all of you  
You can see I'm trying something new  
You can see me fly  
Sometime, somewhere  
Deceit leads you no where  
You try so hard  
To be the super star  
So come in with me  
Take your under sun light set you free  
Somewhere can't you see  
Going on this way  
Free you'll never be  
So you see I tried this all for you  
So you see I despise all of you  
So you see I'm trying something new  
So you see me fly  
Just take me away  
Take me away  
Take me  
Take me away..  
Take.. me.. away...''_

Someone clapped and Nyssa turned to see Abel standing there with a smile. ''Hm, didn't realize I had an audience.'' Nyssa muttered.

Abel nodded. ''Well, actually, I came to find you.'' he said.

Nyssa placed the guitar down. ''Why's that?'' she asked.

Abel smiled. ''Well, I was wondering if you'd be interested in spending the day with me.'' he said. He looked sheepish when she raised her brows at him. ''Well, I figured since you were deprived of such fun as a child, I thought maybe ... I could help a bit.''

Nyssa smiled faintly. ''I'd like that.''

O

The two walked happily side by side.

''I tell ya', this will be a day you will never forget!'' Abel said, with pride. ''I will make sure nothing ruins it! There will be no danger with m-''

He wasn't paying attention to several hazard signs and gave a rather comical yelp, falling into a huge hole in the ground.

Nyssa looked down with a chuckle and spotted him rolling around in the dirt hole, trying to get himself back onto his feet.

''Oh look at that, what a hole!'' he said, as she quickly helped him out. ''I sure fell in it, alright! Yeah, it's definitely a hole!''

Nyssa laughed at him. ''Try not to hurt yourself too much!'' she joked.

''Oh, I assure you, I will do no such ... ''

He crashed into several trashcans and it echoed in the air.

O

The moon was bright and full. Even though the two had to wait until nightfall, their day was still just as special.

Fortunately, they went deep into the towns of Rome and the Mardi Gras festival was taking place.

Nyssa cocked her head curiously at all the festivities around her. ''Wow, I haven't been to a decent festival in...decades.'' she gasped.

Abel smiled and took her hand. ''Ahh, then today's your lucky day!''

They decided to walk around to get a good view of the sights first. A man covered in many tattoos watched them behind a booth. Nyssa was talking to him after a few minutes for a potential tattoo and Abel eyed the man's tattoos with amazement.

''Oh sweet Moses ... '' he gasped.

Then, he grinned and got an idea. He climbed down on all fours behind her legs and just as Nyssa turned, she yelped as she tripped, falling over him. He laughed happily and she tried to grin.

There were a few possums hanging in trees at a local wildlife preserve. Nyssa smiled widely, observing the creatures.

_There are so many wonderful things ... so many ... _

Then, her eyes grew wide and she spotted Abel hanging upside down with the animals with his legs wrapped around a branch.

''Hiya, Nyssa!''

People laughed and pointed. ''Whoa, check out the holy dork!'' someone hooted.

Afterwards, they took a walk through the town square and Abel held his growling stomach. ''Gee, I sure am hungry ... '' he groaned.

Nyssa nodded and spotted a hot dog vendor. She bought two hotdogs and offered one to Abel. He grinned sheepishly.

''Oh, I wouldn't feel right if you ... ''

She would hear no more and shoved it into his mouth with a sly grin on her face. Abel gave her a muffled grumble of protest.

Nyssa laughed and turned toward the piers. ''Last one to the pier's a gay hooker!''

Abel coughed on his food but followed after her.

''Whoa, wait for me!'' he cried.

At the pier, many massive sea lions lay, sprawled in the sands. Abel smiled down at them and made a sea lion sound. Nyssa raised her brows at the poor imitation.

''Hm, they looked like humans suffering forty years of obesity.'' she mused.

She gasped when she spotted Abel among the sea lion pack. The crowds laughed and pointed at the priest as he made sea lion sounds and flapped his hands like flippers.

''Good lord ... '' she grunted, covering her face with one hand.

Later, Abel and Nyssa both took a walk in line where many people stood to get to a certain shop. A burly man stepped up, arms folded as they tried to cut.

''Sorry, Father, back of the line!'' he snapped.

Abel weakly looked up at this tall, scary man and babbled. ''I ... um, well ... '' he stammered.

Nyssa put her hands on her hips and glared up at the big man defiantly. ''Yeah? And what if he doesn't want to?'' she challenged.

Abel grinned painfully and nodded in agreement which made Nyssa smile at him. ''Uh ... y - yeah!'' he stammered. ''What if I don't like it back there?''

The man scowled angrily. ''Oh! I see we got us some troublemakers!''

He threw out a single meaty fist and Nyssa caught it calmly in one hand. She grinned at the startled man and calmly flung him over her shoulder with little effort at all. The man screamed as he sailed through the air. Abel and Nyssa looked over and spotted two cops watching.

''Uh oh, it's the thought police,'' Nyssa said at the corner of her mouth, ''Quickly now, doofus, walk fast, walk fast ... ''

The two casually whistled and side - stepped away, arms behind their backs.

O

Much later, Abel and Nyssa both took a spot at the park and enjoyed some wine. Abel poured Nyssa a glass and she smiled.

''You know, I think it's been years since I enjoyed a good wine.'' Nyssa mused.

Abel smiled and nodded. ''Yes, and it's not as bad as whiskey or beer.''

Nyssa took a drink from the bottle and sighed languorously, looking up at the night sky. There was not a single cloud and stars glinted all over the sky.

''So, you must really like kids, huh.'' Abel said.

Nyssa raised her brows. ''Like I'm some sort of white - trash pedophile perv?'' she muttered.

Abel laughed and shook his head.

Nyssa smiled and took a deep inhale, savoring the air and the atmosphere around her. ''I feel ... happy.'' she said, ''Without the use of my booze.'' She got up and gave the bottle in her hands a vicious kick, shattering it. ''Get the FUCK outta here!''

She sat down with a sigh and he smiled at her.

''Nyssa, you're so happy when you smile.''

And for the first time in her life, Nyssa blushed.

They walked back to the church in silence, for some time.

''Hey, thanks,'' Nyssa said. ''I guess ... I kinda jumped the gun with you a bit.''

Abel grinned. ''So, I was right?''

''We're having a moment here, don't ruin it.'' Nyssa snapped.

''Sorry.''

They were quiet for a moment and Nyssa turned to Abel. ''Thank you for today. Really, that was pretty fun.'' she said.

Abel grinned toothily. ''Was that thanks like, 'Gee whiz, l had a great time,' or was that thanks like, 'I'll disown your very soul, if you ever darken my doorstep again'?''

Nyssa chuckled and shook her head. ''No.''

Abel nodded. ''Oh.'' he said. He laughed. ''Just checking.''

The two stepped into the church and to Caterina's office. She was listening to the message machine and a message from a very angry Francesco.

''So where's that stick - up - his - ass, ass hat bro of yours?'' Nyssa asked.

Caterina shut her eyes painfully and pointed to the machine.

''He took a plane trip to Ireland for the St. Patrick's Day mass today and ... let's just say ... isn't having a very fine trip.''

The three listened to the angry message. It sounded as if he were arguing with a stewardess.

_''I'm sitting here on the plane right now! Do you have any idea what I am going through? I told you, I'm Catholic! I don't drink alcohol! What part of that don't you ... ''_ A pause, followed by an angry snarl. _''No - No, you, miss - No, you grow up!''_

Nyssa raised her brows at Caterina. ''Wow, big bro's got a whole bundle of bad ass on him.''

Caterina sighed and shook her head. ''Hmm, don't remind me.''

They continued to listen to Francesco's argument. _''For you - No, you miss - Yes! You go ahead and call your heretic supervisor! No - You want a yell? I have one for you!_ ''

He yelled loudly.

Caterina heard enough and shut the messenger off. She smiled up at the two.

''So how did _your _evening go?''

O

Nyssa sighed heavily and sat outside by the church gates, unable to sleep.

She took a small drink from a vodka bottle and smiled faintly. _Heh, I guess, God doesn't hate me that much ..._

''Auntie Nyssa?''

Nyssa looked down and there stood the little boy from before.

''Hey, what are you doing out here?'' Nyssa asked. She pointed in the direction he might have come. ''Get back to the orphanage before you freeze.''

The boy stared up at her hopefully and fidgeted with slight embarrassment. ''I was hoping you'd come and tell us all goodnight.'' he told her.

Nyssa sighed heavily, softened. ''You mean to tell me you kids ain't been asleep yet?''

He smiled and nodded.

Nyssa chuckled softly and nodded her head. ''Alright, I guess I'll ... '' She trailed off and bent down to the kid, frowning when she noticed something. She studied his face and scowled. ''What the fuck happened to your eye?'' she demanded.

Much later, Nyssa was beating up several teenage kids with her fists, snarling and punching them into the ground several times.

''Fucking little prick! So you like to give little kids black eyes, huh?'' she raged.

She turned to the others and threw her vodka bottle at one. ''How 'bout you, huh? You want some? Anybody else? Anybody else? Come on!'' she shouted.

The teens turned and ran in terror.

_I'd like to think I've turned a new road. Maybe ..._

_One thing's for sure ... No one fucks with Nyssa's kids._

O_  
_

Note- The song Nyssa sings is Korn's ''Camel Song''.


	14. Chapter 13: Facing your Demons

**Darklight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Trinity Blood, but I own my true vampire characters. There is some language and mature moments, so if you cannot handle even a little...sorry! (Heh...just kidding).

"_I've already told you: the only way to a woman's heart is along the path of torment. I know none other as sure._" -Marquis De Sade

"_Living is strife and torment, disappointment and love and sacrifice, golden sunsets and black storms. I said that some time ago, and today I do not think I would add one word." -_Laurence Olivier, Sir

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Chapter Thirteen: Facing your Demons**

_Year 3050 A.D._

_Post Apocalypse_

_Rome_

_San Angelo Castle_

_Anxiety and relief. Suffering and gentleness. Incessant overflowing mixed feelings. A contradiction in quality, only one thing can have that meaning. Comprising of memories of past times that are washed by the pouring rain. Memories that, before long, will quietly be washed away. _

-Elfen Lied

Nyssa ducked behind a wall and grinned at Leon.

''Um, why are you hiding back here?'' he asked.

Nyssa chuckled. ''I'm hiding from my boss' maids.''

Leon raised a brow. ''Ahh, okay then.'' he replied, walking off.

William approached Nyssa, whistling Rachmaninoff's 2nd Piano Concerto lightly. He spotted Nyssa and sighed heavily.

''Miss Nyssa, might I suggest you don't play games with everyone today.'' he said, ''You've done more already to earn their spite.''

Nyssa shrugged innocently. ''I'll behave.'' As William walked away, she muttered skeptically under her breath. ''Fag.''

A woman walked up with a grin. ''Ahh, I found you!''

Nyssa sighed. ''Uh, Lisa. I'm not here.'' she whispered.

The woman nodded and walked away, calling loudly to her companion. ''It wasn't her, Sister Kate. It was a ghost. Whoo ... ''

Abel spotted Nyssa and she smiled.

''Hey, wassup?'' she said.

''Oh, it's sooo good to see you happy!'' Abel gushed, cupping her face in between his hands, ''Why, you're just like me today!''

Nyssa stared at him in disgust. ''Please don't say that, Abel.''

Leon rushed up with a camera in hand. ''Aww, and the cute holy and unholy couple are together at last!'' he gushed.

Abel made a cutthroat motion with his hand, motioning for Leon to shut up.

Leon leveled the camera at Nyssa. ''Got any memorable words for future grand kids?''

Nyssa glared into the camera. ''Yeah, I'm too old for this shit.'' she snapped, flipping the camera off.

Leon shut the camera off.

''You know, what I do is none of your damn business!'' Nyssa snapped, to the grinning Spaniard. ''I have my own life and ... '' She trailed off in mid rant with a sigh and walked away, waving that off. ''Ahh, just screw the whole thing.''

O

Abel and Nyssa walked to Caterina's office.

''Caterina's going to be in a bit of a mood, I suppose.'' Abel said.

Nyssa grinned. ''Naw, she's just mad cuz she ain't a real lady!'' she joked.

Abel covered his mouth and pushed her slightly. ''Stop that!'' he hissed, between a sputter. ''You're gonna get us in trouble.''

They entered her office, where she prepared new mission specs for them.

''Nyssa, why haven't you informed by brother of this task yet?'' Caterina asked.

Nyssa sighed and shook her head, rolling her eyes. ''Well, he wouldn't have let me in his office anyway. He says he'd lose his life insurance and if I stepped into his shadow one more time, God would strike me down with a bolt of lightning.''

Caterina looked surprised.

Nyssa chuckled, shaking her head. ''Why didn't I think of that excuse?''

Caterina shook her head now and waved her hand. ''Anyway, my new mission for you will take you to Kreuzberg, Berlin.''

Nyssa suddenly went pale and stared at Caterina with a growing horror. Abel could sense her unease even without looking at her. ''Uh, to where now?''

''Kreuzberg, Berlin, must I spell it?'' Caterina snapped.

Nyssa raised a brow now and bared her teeth. ''Wow, you're pretty frigid for a chick with a couch cushion on her head.''

Caterina heaved a sigh of impatience, ignoring that jibe. ''Nyssa, you must return home regardless of any past experiences.'' she said. ''There have been countless murders there and you are the only one who knows the town up and down.''

Nyssa stared down, not eager to go at all.

Caterina softened a bit. ''Your home. Do you remember how much better you used to be?''

Nyssa sighed and shook her head. ''I am not going, you hear me.'' she growled, ''And there is not a thing you can do to make me.''

Caterina stared at her and sighed.

"This is the rage which drives you to do the unspeakable," she told her, "Do you think that if you kill them all it will go away just like that? You have to fight this problem, in the place where it's strongest. If you want to get rid of this rage, Nyssa, you must go home ... "


	15. Chapter 14: My Daddy's The Devil

**Darklight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Trinity Blood, but I own my true vampire characters. There is some language and mature moments, so if you cannot handle even a little...sorry! (Heh...just kidding).

"_I've already told you: the only way to a woman's heart is along the path of torment. I know none other as sure._" -Marquis De Sade

"_Living is strife and torment, disappointment and love and sacrifice, golden sunsets and black storms. I said that some time ago, and today I do not think I would add one word." -_Laurence Olivier, Sir

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Chapter Fourteen: My Daddy's The Devil**

_Year 3050 A.D._

_Post Apocalypse_

_Germany_

_Berlin, Kreuzberg_

_Anxiety and relief. Suffering and gentleness. Incessant overflowing mixed feelings. A contradiction in quality, only one thing can have that meaning. Comprising of memories of past times that are washed by the pouring rain. Memories that, before long, will quietly be washed away. _

-Elfen Lied

Humorously, Nyssa was sitting in a small jet with Abel, her arms folded across her chest and she was positioned in her seat.

''I cannot believe she made me go ... '' she growled.

Abel beamed slightly. ''Yes, the Duchess certainly has a way with words, doesn't she?''

Nyssa's cell phone rang and she took it from her pocket. She stared at the caller ID and sighed. ''Well, speak of the devil's whore, it's the queen bitch herself.''

Abel shut his eyes painfully and crossed himself at her language. ''Lord forgive her for she knows not what she does ... ''

Nyssa pressed a button and spoke in the receiver. ''Hello?'' A pause. ''Yeah, it's me ... Oh, we're on our way now, duh ... You don't wanna say it ... Well, just tell me ... THEN FUCKING SAY IT ALREADY!'' A long pause and Nyssa's eyes went wide in shock. ''TEN FUCKING DAYS!''

Abel looked stunned as Nyssa continued to yell. ''No DON'T TELL ME TO BE CALM, GODDAMIT!'' she shrieked. She cursed in her German tongue.

Abel quickly grabbed her phone and hung it up.

''Whoa, easy there, Tamberlain.'' he stammered. ''I have no idea what just came out of your mouth, but they sure didn't sound like nice words.''

Nyssa growled angrily. ''Well, I guess I'd better let the Catholic be - yatch tell me what to do then, huh?'' she snapped.

Abel sighed and slumped in his seat. ''Well, that merriment didn't last long.''

O

They sailed over a small ocean.

''Hehe, it never does, does it?'' Nyssa muttered.

The hills of Kreuzberg were actually very lush and beautiful, nothing compared to how Nyssa had described it whatsoever.

Abel smiled slightly. ''Oh, this is nice, Nyssa!'' he gushed.

Nyssa scoffed and gave him a look. ''Don't wet your pants there, Shakespeare,'' she snapped. ''We're not there yet.''

The jet soared over a rather destitute town this time. It was run down and filthy and lacked any kind of beauty at all.

''Ahh, here we are.'' Nyssa muttered, ''From marble statue Rome to the pit of shame.''

The jet landed with a sputter and a croak at the far end of town to avoid suspicion. The two stepped out into the night.

Abel smiled weakly at Nyssa. ''Um, ladies first ... ''

She looked annoyed and gave him a rough push, causing him to go tumbling down the steps and landing into the dirt.

''Since you're busy seeing stars, I'll let myself down.'' Nyssa snapped.

Abel climbed to his feet and the two walked toward the gates. A watchman stopped them. He was old and filthy, covered in grime.

''Halt!'' he growled. ''If you are an inhabitant living here, state your full name.''

Nyssa frowned and shrugged her shoulders in protest. ''Come on! I don't use my full name.'' she argued, ''It's too long.''

The watchman scowled at her, old features hard. ''Full name, now.'' he ordered.

Nyssa heaved a sigh and spoke her full name, loud and clear. ''Allenyssa Kreszentia Margaretha Reinhilde Antonia Erzsebet Bathory.'' She snorted. ''There, happy?''

The watchman gasped and bowed with great respect. ''Oh, the Bathory child has come back!''

Nyssa snorted and brushed him off. ''Yeah, yeah, whatever padre,'' she snapped. ''We got work to do.''

Abel rushed to follow Nyssa and looked at her. ''Wow, I didn't realize your name was so long.''

''Well, now you know.''

O

They both moved slowly through town and noticed that many dejected people were starting on shutting their doors.

A man rushed by and brushed Nyssa off. She recognized him almost immediately. ''Hey, watch it, Nyssa.'' he snapped.

She smiled sarcastically. ''Good to see you too, Alrick.'' she said. ''Hey, why don't you go run home to your mamma and see if she'll kiss your boo - boo?''

Alrick turned angrily. ''That was like 8 years ago!'' he snapped.

Nyssa called after him. ''People don't forget!''

The two continued their walk for a moment and finally, Abel stopped. He shook his head and held up a hand. ''Nyssa, wait a minute.''

She paused and stared at him curiously as he fished out the keys to the jet. He offered them to her and she stared at him, amazed.

''What are you doing?'' she asked.

He was smiling at her. ''Look, I know you don't like it here.'' he said, ''Too many memories, I understand. Go ahead and take the jet; fly it around a bit to cool yourself off. I'll tell Caterina you did the job without any difficulty in doing so.''

Nyssa raised her brows curiously. That actually surprised her what he was willing to do. ''But ... that would be lying.'' she pointed out.

Abel smiled slightly. ''Yeah, but for a friend, it's a risk I am willing to take.''

Nyssa looked a bit touched by that and reached out to take the keys. Something off to the side caught her eye so suddenly and she took off.

Abel frowned in her direction. ''Nyssa?'' he called. ''Hey! The jet's this way! Where you going?''

''Hang on!'' Nyssa called back, ''I have to see something!''

Abel groaned as he watched her go and threw his hands into the air. ''Ohh, she is gonna make me run, isn't she?'' he griped.

He took off after her.

O

Nyssa ran swiftly up a dark and melancholy hill. She took note to many willow skeleton trees all around her. Bones littered the dirt ground. Finally, after a long moment, she stopped running and stared up at the towering thing before her.

''No...''

It was a tower, gnarled in rotting vines. The bricks were a dull reddish color and were peeling from many years of weather suffering.

Abel panted as he climbed up the hill. ''My you sure ... are a fast ... one ... '' he gasped. ''Just let me ... collapse right here and ... cough up a lung.''

Nyssa walked into the tower and Abel grunted, staggering behind.

''Nyssa, wait!''

Abel rushed inside and found Nyssa standing in a small antechamber. She was facing a stone casket, her back to him.

He gazed around the place, eyes wide. ''Wow, look at this place!''

He noticed that there were several names carved on the wall, a sort of family tree. Abel paused and ran his fingers lightly over the carving.

''My, so these must be the Bathory families, all down to the present day ... ''

Nyssa stared intently down at the coffin, a sad smile touching her lips. The casket read: ERZSEBET BATHORY 1763 - 1960.

''Yeah ... ''

Abel paused at a name and his eyes went wide.

''N ... Nyssa?'' he stammered. ''This ... this can't be right.''

She walked over to him and noticed her name down the line from Wulf and Carmilla's branch.

Allenyssa Bathory

Abel looked as if he would faint.

''B ... But this line ended in 1950!'' he gasped. ''If this is accurate, then that would mean ... ''

Nyssa chuckled softly. ''Yes, they say the forgotten Bathory child of the Bloody Countess vanished that day.'' she told him. ''She was not my great grandmother ... the forgotten Bathory child was me.''

Abel stared at her in shock. ''Then, you are ... ''

There was a puddle of water dripping in the tower. Abel stared down at a puddle and his eyes grew wide. Nyssa cast no reflection. He looked up at her, and then down to the puddle again. Finally, he began to draw conclusions. It all started to make sense.

''My God ... '' he gasped. ''You ... you're impossible!''

Nyssa smiled and nodded at that analysis. ''Yes, I am a TRUE vampire.'' she told him, "I am a real undead immortal.''

''B - But I thought vampires like you don't exist!'' Abel stared at her in shock.

Nyssa shook her head. ''You just never saw us.'' she replied. ''We vampires have a code to abide by. We are never to be seen by mortals.'' She scoffed slightly. ''Hm, now that you know what I really am, you'll probably get scared and try to kill me like all the others ... ''

Abel shook his head swiftly. ''N ... No!'' he said, smiling. ''It just, threw me off guard.''

Nyssa faintly smiled. She looked cautious still, but seemed rather relaxed when she noticed that no Gods struck her down. ''So ... it's okay?''

''Of course!''

Nyssa turned to the coffin and touched it gently. ''So many memories ... '' she sighed. ''I wonder if ... ''

She winced and pried the coffin lid off. The stone scraped loudly across the floor and crashed. Abel gasped in shock.

''Nyssa, maybe we should really let the Countess rest in peace.''

Nyssa gazed down at the corpse in the coffin. ''Hm, it would be the first in years ... '' she murmured, miserably.

Abel watched as she looked down at the corpse and said no more. She needed a little time. Nyssa fondly petted the corpse's head. She smiled and tears formed in her eyes.

''You're still beautiful, mama, even in death.''

But the moment did not last.

A faint sound made the two agents tense up.

A strange chorus of sounds reverberated throughout the room. An odd mixture of teeth piercing flesh, slurping, and sighs of pleasure.

''Someone's in here with us,'' Abel said, his gun loaded and ready.

Nyssa snarled, her fangs out in a show of fury. ''Whoever is stupid enough to disturb my mother's resting place will wish they'd never been born!''

''Oh ... Now that's no way to treat family, my dear. You were raised better than that.'' another voice in the darkness crooned.

Nyssa's eyes went wide in horror. ''Oh God ... no ... '' she gasped.

In the darkness, a tall figure rose. Small flicks of blood dripped on the floor as the shape stepped into the moonlight.

He was a man appearing to be in his late 30's. He was dressed in 1800 formal Count wear and wore a monocle on his left eye. His face was young and lovely, but still showing signs of age. His hair was wavy in texture and short, tinted with a pale blue.

Nyssa backed up in horror.

The man grinned, showing bloody fangs. He dragged a female corpse by the scruff of her shirt and her throat was smeared with blood.

''Ahh, nice to see you too.'' the man whispered, in an icy, intimate tone.

Abel looked at Nyssa's horrified expression.

''Nyssa, who is this?'' Abel asked.

''H ... he's my ... father.'' she stammered.

O

Wulf chuckled down at his prize he held in his hands.

''Hmm, virgins just aren't as tasty as they were back then,'' he murmured, ''Guess I still have more of a taste for weeping little whores.''

Abel loaded his gun and aimed it at Wulf, who just grinned.

''Ahh, you have a new playmate, eh, Nyssa?'' he purred, silkily, ''Oh dear, and he's quite a looker too. Should I be jealous?''

Abel scowled. ''In the name of the church of Rome, I order you to stand down, Wulf!''

Wulf chuckled and tossed the corpse aside.

''Show man instead the raptures of Thy kingdom. Infuse in him the grandeur of melancholy, the divinity of loneliness, the purity of evil, the paradise of pain.'' he purred, ''I am the way.

Suffer the little children to come unto me.'' He turned to his terrified daughter. ''Now, I missed you so. Come here and say hello to me.''

Nyssa held herself, shivering at the intimacy of his voice. ''I don't want to, daddy ... ''

Wulf smirked at her and sped forward, before Abel or Nyssa could do anything. She gasped when he swept her up and lifted her into the air, taking her high above ground. She looked at him with anguish and terror as he smiled, caressing her shoulders with a deliberate and twisted fondness.

''So lovely ... '' he crooned, ''And now, allow me the chance of one kiss.''

Nyssa tried to wrench from him, but he would not let her go. His long nails dug deep into her shoulders, drawing blood.

''Just one ... exquisite ... kiss ... ''

He cupped her chin with one long-nailed hand and leaned close. Tears formed in Nyssa's eyes.

''Daddy ... please ... don't ... '' she begged. ''Stop ... ''

Wulf smirked down at her, his icy blue eyes narrowing. ''No, I will never stop.'' he crooned, ''Our legends will be forever remembered. Written on the walls in blood. Immortality ... It shall forever be ours and our alone. What do the good know...except what the bad teach them by their excesses?''

Abel leveled his gun up at Wulf. ''Step away from her!'' he commanded.

Wulf glared down at the priest. ''This doesn't concern you, Father.'' he snapped. ''It's between me and my daughter.''

Abel scowled angrily. ''And you feel you had the right to do what you did to your own daughter!'' he spat, ''Raping little girls simply because they cannot defend themselves! You're a filthy disgusting dead thing with no right to call himself a man!''

Wulf chuckled coldly and shrugged. ''This is Berlin, Father, not a church,'' he hissed, ''Although I do owe you a debt of gratitude for returning my Nyssa to me. I have so much catching up to do with her.''

''You're sick!'' Abel shouted, disgusted.

Wulf turned to his daughter, smiling. ''Oh, I almost forgot ... '' He pulled back some of his hair to show her a deep, pulsing gash regenerating on his skull.

Nyssa nearly wretched.

Wulf met her eyes with a sweet grin. ''You hurt daddy very badly that day, sweet Nyssa,'' he said. ''While daddy slept, you came and bashed my skull in, you naughty little girl. But I think you know what will make me happy again.''

Nyssa's eyes went wide with horror at the terrible memories. Wulf stroked a long, dangerous nail across her throat.

''You cannot fight it, Nyssa.'' he said, ''You never could fight me. Not even now you cannot. Nyssa...Give yourself to me!''

''I hate you ... '' Nyssa moaned, trying to look away.

That only made Wulf grin wider.

''Oh, but I love you, Nyssa,'' he said, pulling her closer to his chest. ''I always have. I forgive you for hurting me. I love you, my sweet.''

Nyssa suddenly screamed and that was all it took.

Abel fired his weapon right at Wulf's face. The shell blasted a large hole in his skull and he screamed in pain, releasing Nyssa.

She flew down to Abel and they both ran deep into the tower. Wulf moaned in agony, holding his gushing head. Blood and thick red juices spurted from him.

''Fuck ... it's not silver, but it still hurts like hell ... '' he growled. He looked in the direction of the departed agents and smiled, licking his fangs. ''Hm, how I love a good chase.''

O

Nyssa and Abel found a spot in the dungeon room and hid there for the time being.

Nyssa shivered and held herself tightly.

Abel looked at her and petted her head. ''Are you okay?'' he asked.

She stared at him with despair and self - loathing. ''Abel ... please ... don't let him touch me again ... '' she begged, clinging tightly to Abel. ''Don't let him touch me.''

Abel nodded and patted her back. ''I promise,'' he said, ''I won't let him hurt you.''

Wulf was just outside the dungeon and listening with his adept ears. He grinned.

Abel looked at Nyssa. ''I never realized what a horrible man he was.'' he said. ''He truly is a monster.''

Nyssa nodded weakly. ''Yeah.''

''Nyssa, there's no reason to be afraid of him anymore,'' Abel said. ''You have the power to stop him. Now you can destroy him for good.''

Nyssa groaned and held her head. ''Yeah, but I just got lucky.'' she murmured, ''His powers are weak during the day, but not mine.''

Abel smiled slightly, getting an idea. ''Hm, then I have an idea.''

Suddenly, the wall to their left blasted out, sending them flying backwards. Wulf drifted into the dungeon, his hands glowing with purple balls of energy.

Abel stood protectively in front of Nyssa and she gasped. ''Abel, what ... ''

He smiled at her. ''I said I'd protect you, didn't I?''

Nyssa looked at her grinning father. ''Abel, he's no pushover.'' she said.

Wulf chuckled at that. ''Glad you know your place, sweet Nyssa.'' he crooned, ''Don't worry, I'll dispose of this foolish primate for the both of us.''

Before Abel could do anything, Wulf dove forward with a roar and slammed all of his weight into the priest's gut. The two sailed through the wall and out into the night. Nyssa rushed to the hole and watched a fight take place right there in the courtyard.

''Shit ... what am I gonna do?''

O

Abel faced Wulf outside in the courtyard. But Wulf was doing most of the attacking and Abel was taking all of the blows. He was on his stomach and saw Nyssa watching the battle, saw her terrified face and how she was too scared to do anything.

_I have to use that other form ... No, I can't let her see that. I am the only one she trusts. I cannot do that to her. I have to get her to fight him. _

He gave a cry when Wulf grabbed him by his ponytail and forced his arms behind his back. He forced the priest to rise and chuckled wickedly.

''I am not a very patient vampire, I hope you can somehow understand that,'' he hissed, ''I always get what I want, even if it means taking it by force. You will die here and I will enjoy making it slow. What do you think of that?''

Abel grunted and glared back at him, sucking his teeth sharply. ''Is this how you got your daughter to go to bed with you?''

Wulf's eyes narrowed with fury and he slammed the sharp heel of his foot into Abel's back. Abel gave a sharp cry of pain and went tumbling to the ground.

''Yes, here we are, one big happy fucking family!'' Wulf shouted, with glee.

Nyssa gave a horrible cry, clutching her head. ''Stop it!'' she wailed.

''Nyssa, you can ... stop him ... '' Abel groaned.

She looked down at the priest in shock and he smiled weakly, lying in a pool of blood. ''He is feeding off of your fears. You have what it takes to stop him.''

She stared at him reluctantly and he smiled, nodding in approval.

Wulf snarled and grabbed the priest by the throat, lifting him off of his feet. He drew back his long nails and they formed a blade, poised for Abel's throat.

''Farewell, Father ... ''

''Let him go ... ''

Wulf looked over in Nyssa's direction. She stood in deep shadow, her face revealing nothing but hatred. He just smirked and opened his hand, letting Abel drop to the ground with a weak coughing sound.

''So, you think you have what it takes?'' Wulf hissed.

Nyssa was on her knees now. She crouched low, her spine arched. Her voice deepened to something primal and dark.

''No ... '' she growled. ''I will kill you ... ''

Wulf just smirked nastily, watching as his daughters teeth and nails grew longer than usual. A thin trail of drool oozed down her lips and her ears stretched to fine points.

Wulf looked triumphant. She could not win and he would have her again. But then an odd look crossed his features. A look of confusion.

Nyssa's shadow slowly began to stretch. She stood there now, back hunched, arms hanging limply at her sides. Her hair had fallen over her face, but Wulf could see her eyes glowing red behind her hair. She simply grinned at him and a frightening giggle escaped her lips.

Wulf's confusion slowly gave way to fear.

''Nyssa ... ?'' he stammered.

Then, all sound shut off around them. There was no noise. No wind, no birds, just nothing.

Finally, all Wulf could hear were the sounds of mingled screams, moans, and hisses. He looked around frantically as several shadowy forms lifted up from all different shadows.

Nyssa watched his fear with delight. She held her arms out to the shadows.

''Ahh, come to me, my children.'' she crooned. Her voice carried a slighter accent, which resembled that of Carmilla's.

Wulf watched in horror as the shadows bent and shifted, forming terrifying monsters. The demons Nyssa had used no longer looked small and comical. They looked like hell incarnate, with horns, eight red eyes and large claws.

''You ... you mastered your mother's powers?'' Wulf cried.

Nyssa chuckled wickedly, holding out two hands. ''Yes! Now allow me to educate you on how true immortals do battle!''

Abel just watched the fight, shock and awe at the massive demons before him. ''Nyssa...''

Wulf shook his head madly, sweating with pure terror. ''No! That's impossible!''

Nyssa's face looked very frightening as she grinned. ''What's wrong, daddy?'' she crooned, ''You look as though you've seen a ghost.''

The demons standing around Nyssa began to chant in eerie intimate tones, mocking Wulf.

''_No ... you're hurting me ... I don't want this ... Please stop_ ... ''

Nyssa held up one curled finger. ''Vampires like you aren't a species. You're just infected.'' she hissed. ''It will be easy splitting your weak body wide open!''

Wulf was very scared now; doubling his fear was a line she had turned right on him. The demons roared their blood lust.

Wulf gave a blood - curdling scream of terror and turned, running.

Nyssa chuckled softly. ''Running away! Run, you little rabbit, run!''

With a silent motion of her head, the demons shrieked and rushed right for Wulf. He screamed as he became overrun.

Nyssa watched coldly as a single demon grabbed Wulf's throat and pushed him back. The others ripped into him, blood spraying from his body.

Wulf tried to fight them, but his claws merely passed through the shadows as if they were nothing.

Nyssa listened to the tormented screams of her father, and finally walked forward. She held up a hand to her minions.

''That's enough.''

They lifted themselves from Wulf and nodded once, vanishing.

Nyssa stared down at her bleeding, shaking father. He was covered in wounds, one of his hands eated away and revealing only bone.

''How does it feel, father?'' she sneered, ''To be a bleeding whimpering dog?''

Wulf looked up at her with a weak hiss, spewing blood from his lips. He clutched his gushing stomach. Nyssa bent down to him and forced him up.

''Father ... everything you've given me ... I will enjoy giving it back to you tenfold.''

Wulf's eyes narrowed as she pulled him into a tight embrace. She lowered her head to his throat and sank her fangs deep into his flesh. Wulf gave a cry of pain and Abel had to look away.

Wulf made several gurgling sounds in his throat and a smile touched his lips.

''Heh ... that's my girl ... ''

Nyssa took her nails and dug them deep into his wound in his stomach. Wulf gave a shuddering gasp of agony and Nyssa felt his heart slowing down. But she kept it up, gulping every drop of his blood.


	16. Chapter 15: Vampire History

**Darklight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Trinity Blood, but I own my true vampire characters. There is some language and mature moments, so if you cannot handle even a little...sorry! (Heh...just kidding).

"_I've already told you: the only way to a woman's heart is along the path of torment. I know none other as sure._" -Marquis De Sade

"_Living is strife and torment, disappointment and love and sacrifice, golden sunsets and black storms. I said that some time ago, and today I do not think I would add one word." -_Laurence Olivier, Sir

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Chapter Fifteen: Vampire History**

_Year 3050 A.D._

_Post Apocalypse_

_Germany_

_Berlin, Kreuzberg_

_En Route for Rome_

_"Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster, and when you look into an abyss, the abyss also looks into you." _

-Nietzche

The two flew back to Rome, and Nyssa sat in silence for such a long time.

Abel was sniffling a bit to clear his nostrils from a rather unpleasant pollen allergy. ''Huh, Nyssa?'' he said, ''Do you have a tissue?''

She nodded and motioned behind her. ''Yeah, look in my bag, there.''

Abel fingered around in her bag as she spoke. He blew his nose.

''Do you want to know more about me, Abel?'' Nyssa asked.

He stopped blowing his nose and nodded.

''I'm flesh and blood ... but I'm not human.'' Nyssa told him. ''Unlike my father, I was born to darkness, I grew accustomed to it. It is one of the many reasons vampires should never turn humans because of what they become.''

Abel shrugged. ''Why?''

''Because the human mind cannot adapt fully to the change.'' Nyssa explained. ''They turn into beasts, savages as we call them. They are not true.''

Abel was tuned into her tale.

''My father, knew I loved my mother more than anything in the waking world. But there was more to it. He lavished affection on me after she got sick, there is no doubt about that. Perhaps, in the end, he did it because he was lonely too.''

Abel nodded. ''But what about sunlight?'' he asked. ''I see you walk during the day.''

Nyssa shrugged her shoulders. ''Young vampires are required to stay out of the sun.'' she explained, ''The older a vampire is, the longer they can endure sunlight. It does not harm me, I just don't like it too much after a while. I won't burst into flames in case you're wondering.''

Abel looked amazed.

Nyssa picked up a cigarette and lit it. Abel chuckled. ''That does not bother you though, does it?''

Nyssa smiled. ''I don't assume it does.''

Abel laughed softly at that. ''It's not like you'll die from cancer.'' He paused, then continued. ''Can you hold a crucifix?''

Nyssa frowned. ''Pardon?''

''Crucifixes? Can you look at them?''

Nyssa chuckled and shook her head. ''That's nothing but a collection of demented rumors, my friend.'' she told him. ''Crucifix's don't do squat.''

''And the stake through the heart?'' Abel inquired.

''Nonsense.''

''And coffins?''

Nyssa smirked and nodded her head now. ''Coffins. Coffins, at first unfortunately, are a necessity to regenerated any lost or damaged tissue should they need to do so without blood.'' she replied. ''After a while, a vampire has no need for one.''

Abel nodded.

''For years I wandered the world after I had murdered my father: Italy, Greece ... all of the world. But just as it always had been, the world was a tomb to me ... It was like a graveyard full of broken statues. Broken life. There was not a single thing that could satisfy me or my hungers. Then, out of curiosity ... boredom, who knows what ... I left the Old World ... and came to America for a while. And such fun I had. Humans filled with evil and cunning, I could blend in so well.''

Abel frowned at her and she sighed.

''But whatever had happened to my mother while I was gone I do not know. I go on ... night after night. I feed on those who cross my path. But all my passion went with her. I'm a spirit of preternatural flesh. Detached. Unchangeable. Empty.''

Abel shook his head. ''No, Nyssa.'' he said, ''You are a vampire with a human soul. An immortal with a mortal's passion. That's what makes you beautiful, my friend.''

Nyssa smiled faintly. ''Yes ... ''

O

They returned to Rome and Caterina walked down the halls to greet her agents. When she opened the doors to the Dark Saint's Room, she noticed that Nyssa had Abel in a rather grotesque headlock and she was forcing his arms back.

''Don't call me old again!'' she raged, ''You'd better not say it again, bitch!''

''I didn't mean to!'' Abel wailed, in pain, ''I'm sorry!''

Nyssa looked up at a sweatdropping Caterina. ''What the hell do you want?''

Caterina chuckled softly and sighed. _I guess it went well. _

Later on, Nyssa took Abel to her room and forced him to sit into a chair. He raised his brows with surprise. ''Um, Nyssa?''

She laughed softly. ''Relax, I ain't gonna bite you, or anything.'' she said, ''I have something to give you.''

Abel looked surprised and she glared at him. ''But if you laugh, I'll kill you.''

He grinned painfully and nodded.

Nyssa reached into her trunk and rummaged around a bit with a frustrated curse. Finally, she found something that she was looking for and placed it into Abel's hand. He stared down at it. It was a doll, a rather ratted and disturbing looking one.

''Oh, what's this?'' Abel asked.

''A doll. I made it when I was a kid.'' Nyssa said. ''It reminds me of the good life I once had.''

Abel smiled and rose. ''I'll take good care of it.''

Nyssa turned and shut the trunk. ''There's a girl at the local orphanage. Her name's Catherine. If something happens to me, I want you to give that to her.''

Abel stared at her with surprise. ''But ... nothing's gonna happen to you.''

Nyssa chuckled softly, shaking her head. ''Don't be so sure.''

O

_Note_-Yes, perhaps she is more depressed than I planned. But she has a reason to be. It is ending very soon. Please review it.


	17. Chapter 16: A Man's Secret

**Darklight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Trinity Blood, but I own my true vampire characters. There is some language and mature moments, so if you cannot handle even a little...sorry! (Heh...just kidding). I know that this chapter may seem a bit...off the original plot. I thought it would be interesting to see a funny day, just once.

"_I've already told you: the only way to a woman's heart is along the path of torment. I know none other as sure._" -Marquis De Sade

"_Living is strife and torment, disappointment and love and sacrifice, golden sunsets and black storms. I said that some time ago, and today I do not think I would add one word." -_Laurence Olivier, Sir

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Chapter Sixteen: A Man's Secret**

_Year 3050 A.D._

_Post Apocalypse_

_Rome_

_Downtown Italy_

"_Maybe you don't like your job, maybe you didn't get enough sleep, well nobody likes their job, nobody got enough sleep. Maybe you just had the worst day of your life, but you know, there's no escape, there's no excuse, so just suck up and be nice." _

_-_Ani Difranc_o_

Nyssa frowned thoughtfully as she held the gun toward her target, which stood 400 yards away. Two others watched her with a collection of smirks. They obviously felt that she wouldn't be able to hit the target given its distance.

''Now, you amateurs watch as I shoot the hell out of that target.'' Nyssa said.

One of the men tittered.

''This is ridiculous, she can't shoot that target from that far.'' he said.

Nyssa laughed mockingly and turned to the target. She pulled the trigger and the bullet roared 400 yards, hitting the target dead on.

The two men gasped in shock.

Nyssa tossed the gun to the one who had spoken and scoffed.

''Bah. Guns are for girls anyway.'' she muttered. She walked away with a grin. ''Nyssa learned how to shoot. Uh - oh.''

O

Mission time.

Abel and Nyssa both pursued two Methuselah thieves throughout the city. They had been running for what felt like hours.

''You'll never catch us alive, Ax agents!'' they shouted.

They ran deep into a dark tunnel and and the two followed. It was pitch dark and Abel gave a small yelp. Nyssa growled in frustration.

''Light please!'' Abel said.

Nyssa growled again and fumbled with something in the dark.

'''Hm, some of us can't see in the damn dark.'' she muttered, ''Some agent you are.''

She switched her lighter on and bathed the tunnel in light. The two Methuselah were climbing up a ladder, pushing a manhole to the side.

''Dammit, the two are getting away!'' Nyssa growled.

She tried to open her car door, but it wouldn't budge. She lost it right there.

''Fuck, why won't the stupid fucking door not fucking open!'' she raged, kicking it wildly with the end of her foot. Nyssa jumped out of the jeep and caught her foot on the end sending her toppling flat on her stomach in the process.

Abel looked down at her anxiously. ''Hang on, I'm coming!'' he said, jumping out of her car. But his foot caught on the steering wheel and he fell right on top of Nyssa.

She grunted sharply and lay there in the mud. ''You know, maybe I'm all new to this whole 'help' thing, but to me, this seems like a huge leap backwards, wouldn't you say?''

They struggled to rise with Nyssa cursing. ''Get the fuck off me!'' Nyssa raged.

The two took off after the Methuselah, who raced into an abandoned apartment building.

Nyssa's cellphone rang loudly and she growled, clicking it on. ''Look, I can't talk, I'm busy!'' She paused. ''William? What the hell do you want?''

William stood on the other line, smiling. ''So, how is your jeep running, Nyssa?'' he asked. A pause and he sputtered slightly. ''Oh ... no, I just thought I ... No - I just ... '' His eyes went wide and he gave a nervous laugh. ''Oh, you're going to do what with my head?'' He chuckled nervously. ''J ... just get back here when you're done and I'll take a look. Alright? ... Okay ... Yes, I promise I won't tell anyone ... No, I'm ... Just get back here, okay?'' He hung up the phone and turned to Leon. ''My, I've never heard so many swear words in one sentence.''

Leon chuckled and shook his head.

O

Abel raced after the Methuselah through the old rotted halls and he loaded his gun. He aimed and shot, a bullet lodging itself into the vampire's ass.

''Turn the other cheek, brother.'' he said, with a grin.

But the Methuselah did not stop.

Abel continued to give chase.

Meanwhile, Nyssa was racing madly across the street and dodging cars that skidded to a halt to avoid hitting her. One car collided with her and she gave a cry, tumbling to the ground. The driver gasped and rushed out, bending down to Nyssa.

''What the fuck happened?'' she groaned.

The Methuselah she had been chasing tried to run, but she grabbed his ankle, sending him toppling flat on his stomach.

Nyssa snarled. ''You have 20 seconds to get outta here!'' she spat.

The Methuselah suddenly bolted and Nyssa counted for 3 seconds. ''20!'' she said, pulling out a gun and shooting it at the Methuselah.

Meanwhile, Abel spotted his Methuselah in one of the apartments.

''Surrender now.'' Abel commanded.

The Methuselah snarled.

''Fuck you, priest!''

Abel sighed heavily, removing the ribbon holding his hair into place. ''Why must you always be so difficult?''

Nyssa was just about to get up when she saw a massive bolt of blue lightning erupt from the side of the building. Her eyes went wide in surprise.

''What the?'' she gasped, running into the building.

Abel faced the Methuselah, transformed.

''Do you surrender now, vampire?'' the priest hissed, in his deep - throated voice.

The Methuselah trembled in terror in the face of his foe.

Abel's blood red eyes narrowed at the lack of a response from the enemy. ''Then I release you.'' he said, raising his reddish scythe high. The Methuselah howled in terror as Abel swung the blade, cleaving it cleanly through his torso.

The Methuselah hung from the blade, sputtering blood weakly.

Abel crossed himself and flung the corpse through the air, watching it shatter into many blood droplets. Nyssa stood in the doorway. She had seen the whole thing.

Abel grunted sharply and turned, facing her. Nyssa's eyes were wide in shock. For a moment, either one said a thing.

''Nyssa ... '' Abel gasped, through his fangs.

''It ... my dream ... it was true ... '' Nyssa said, stunned.

Abel fluttered his black wings nervously and dropped his scythe.

''Nyssa, I ... '' he began, unsure of what to say. He reached out with a single, long-nailed hand to touch her. Nyssa slowly took a step forward, amazed.

''You're like ... me ... ''

Abel lowered his head, his eyes filled with pain.

''I am ... a monster ... ''

Nyssa shook her head and came closer to him, holding her hands out to his face. Abel tensed just the slightest, a small mewing sound escaping his lips.

''You are ... beautiful, Abel.'' Nyssa said, smiling at him.

Abel stared at her, his red eyes shining into hers.

''Nyssa?'' he said.

He fluttered his wings once more and flattened them against his back as she put her arms around him in a slow, reluctant embrace. Abel returned the embrace and closer they came to each other, their faces just inches apart now.

''You ... do not fear me?'' Abel asked, his voice filled with something else now. Lust, perhaps.

Nyssa leaned forward and her fangs barely touched his cheek. She brought her lips to one of his pointed ears and whispered gently.

''No ... I don't fear you ... But I will say this ... you are the most beautiful creature who ever walked the Earth.'' she sighed.

The words sent a pleased shiver down Abel's back and he bent his head low, his fangs lightly prickling her soft neck.

''I must not ... '' he rasped.

But he was merely denying himself such pleasure.

Nyssa responded in kind. Her head dropped low, her mouth finding the cords of his neck sucking at his flesh, and then sinking her teeth in deep.

Abel's head fell back with a heavy gasp. His claws raked down her sides, deep in the ecstatic throes of the Thirst now, all reason gone.

Nyssa licked the wound lightly, a purring sound rumbling freely from her. She watched how the sensations caused her partner to react - a sigh, a moan, the way his teeth bit down into his lower lip.

"I've never actually _wanted_ to be with anyone like this, Abel," he heard whispered into his ear, the true words sending shudders down his spine. "Please ... Can I ... "

"Yesss ... " Abel hissed when those hips ground down on his.

Abel reached a hand to her shirt, ripping it open and running his claws across her breasts, then over her exposed rib cage.

''You want ... this ... ?'' Abel was beyond speech now.

Nyssa gave a deep growl and nodded her head, teeth shining with his blood.

Abel hissed with longing and turned her around, forcing her against the wall. He licked a trail across her throat and finally sank his own fangs into the back of her neck.

A deep groan of passion escaped her lips.

O

The pair lay naked on the old bed of the apartment, their skin lightly beaded with sweat, breath steaming in the chill air.

He was atop her, moving inside her with measured thrusts, still changed and eyes flaring red with passion. He writhed and arched, whimpering with rising need.

"I'm having ... enough ... trouble holding ... back ... Nyssa."

Her head fell back with a mewling purr. "Then ... don't," she gasped out. This was so much better than she'd ever dreamed it would be. It was nothing like what her father forced her to do. No. It was just pleasure. Pure, unadulterated pleasure.

Nyssa's limbs were wrapped tightly around him. She clawed at the expanse of his muscular back with her fingernails. Her mouth locked on Abel's throat, then his locked on hers. Together they drank, leeching blood from one another.

Nyssa was clutching greedily at Abel like she never wanted to let go.

Abel wanted to let go, but knew he didn't either. He never would have a moment like this again and he wanted it to be something that he'd remember for a very long time.

Finally, Nyssa gasped, climaxing as she retracted her fangs from his throat.

A harsh groan signaled the beginning of Abel's climax and turned into a roar very quickly. His wings went taut for a brief second and he finally went still, lying on his new lover with a sigh. Nyssa ran her fingers through his silver hair and smiled.

''Let's stay here ... for just a moment ... ''

Abel nodded, catching his breath.

Nyssa was pleased with herself. It was a blessing not to have to breathe.

''I ... love you, Nyssa.'' Abel sighed.

But when he looked down, she was asleep. He smiled.

_Sleep, dear one. _


	18. Chapter 17: Rumor

**Darklight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Trinity Blood, but I own my true vampire characters. There is some language and mature moments, so if you cannot handle even a little...sorry! (Heh...just kidding). I know that this chapter may seem a bit...off the original plot. I thought it would be interesting to see a funny day, just once.

"_I've already told you: the only way to a woman's heart is along the path of torment. I know none other as sure._" -Marquis De Sade

"_Living is strife and torment, disappointment and love and sacrifice, golden sunsets and black storms. I said that some time ago, and today I do not think I would add one word." -_Laurence Olivier, Sir

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Chapter Seventeen: Rumor**

_Year 3050 A.D._

_Post Apocalypse_

_Rome_

_San Angelo Castle_

"_Never make negative comments or spread rumors about anyone. It depreciates their reputation and yours." _

-Brian Koslow

Nyssa stared at her destroyed jeep in horror. ''No way that just happened. That did not just happen. My car is completely destroyed.''

Abel was laughing, despite the fact that he trued so hard not to. ''I swear I've seen a lot of stuff in my life, but that ... was ..._ awesome_!'' Nyssa glared at him and he smiled. ''... but, sorry about your car, Nyssa. That ... That must really be awful.''

The two returned to the church afterwards and many people were whispering amongst each other. It began to make Nyssa uneasy.

''Dude, what's with the third degree whispering?'' Nyssa wondered.

The two sat down onto a bench and Caterina was just walking up to them.

''Abel, Nyssa?'' she said.

They quickly rose and faced her.

''So, why did you two take so long to return?'' Caterina asked.

Abel and Nyssa looked at each other, trying to come up with a good reason. That only made it worse because Caterina squinted suspiciously.

''My damn car broke down.'' Nyssa said, ''What's with the interrogation?''

Caterina frowned at her now and looked thoughtful. ''Let me see if I got this ... '' she replied, ''You are a vampire...with the power of flight ... and you are telling me ... that you could not simply fly back here with Abel in your clutches?''

Nyssa stared at her, hard. ''So?'' she said.

Caterina shook her head and turned now. ''Both of you; I want you to get cleaned up and report back to my office.''

She walked away and the two stared at each other.

''Think she knows?'' Abel asked.

Nyssa shrugged.

O

Leon and Nyssa were alone and they got to talking now. The conversation took a very uneasy turn because Leon couldn't stop staring.

''So, did you ... ?'' Leon inquired.

Nyssa stared at him with a frown and now her fangs were showing. ''Did I ... what?'' she asked, in an almost menacing tone.

Leon grinned and shook his head.

''N - Never mind.''

Nyssa reported to Caterina's office with Abel later on.

''I heard that the thieves who made off with the senator's jewels have been neutralized, so I congratulate the two of you.'' she said.

They seemed to relax, but only for a moment.

''Now, I want you two to write up the rest of the reports.'' Caterina continued. ''And do it on the low. There's no reason for you two to have any ... unnecessary contact.''

Nyssa scowled at her and stormed off in a huff.

Upon being summoned by the Pope, Nyssa was to play a violin piece for him. This didn't bother her because she was exceptionally good at it. Her playing picked up speed as she worked into a Paganini furor-bow bending across strings with a maestro's speed and precision. She hacked at the instrument and flashed a fanged smile at the Pope.

Upon finishing, she bowed and Alessandro clapped.

''Very well done, Miss Nyssa.'' he said.

She smiled, her hand swept down. ''Thanks a lot, pontiff.''

Francesco snorted and shook his head with disgust. ''But if you had been here a few minutes earlier...'' he snapped.

Nyssa tapped her chin like a bad baby and made a face. ''I sowwy Mr. Francesco, I've been a bad girl.'' she teased.

The Cardinal sat back with a gruff snort, missing the jibe. ''Indeed so.''

Nyssa walked off without saying more and gave the Pope another bow in the process. He smiled and Abel stepped up to the Cardinal after she was gone.

''You know, she's not your enemy or some animal trying to oppose you.'' he said, "She's a fellow agent like the rest of us."

Francesco scowled at him. ''And what would you be suggesting?''

''Well, for one, try listening to her.''

Nyssa sat down in her room and soon Abel joined her.

''I think they know something.'' Abel said.

Nyssa smiled at him and gave his neck a playful nudge.

''And if they do?'' she said.

Abel smiled and nodded, nuzzling her cheek with his nose, drawing a contented purr from her.

''You're right, it doesn't matter.''

O

Note-God, I know, so short and nothing done with this one. I kinda hit a skid mark down the road of my thoughts and crashed into the tree of inevitable rut. Well, it will get better, I assure you. I guess I wanted to try a little something with the whole violating the vow of chastity thing. Ohhh...didn't work. Let me know how you think though.


	19. Chapter 18: Final Feast

**Darklight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Trinity Blood, but I own my true vampire characters. There is some language and mature moments, so if you cannot handle even a little...sorry! (Heh...just kidding). I know that this chapter may seem a bit...off the original plot. I thought it would be interesting to see a funny day, just once.

"_I've already told you: the only way to a woman's heart is along the path of torment. I know none other as sure._" -Marquis De Sade

"_Living is strife and torment, disappointment and love and sacrifice, golden sunsets and black storms. I said that some time ago, and today I do not think I would add one word." -_Laurence Olivier, Sir

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Chapter Eighteen: Final Feast**

_Year 3050 A.D._

_Post Apocalypse_

_Italy_

_Pantelleria_

_A small island located Northwest of Malta_

_As prayers are now left unanswered, pentinence has no more meaning. Even with love of mutual affection and compassion, can there only be fear in the darkness? That is the song of warmth and elves, like a fleeting song of sadness. _

-Elfen Lied

Abel, Nyssa, Hugue and Leon reported to their next mission, along with several foot soldiers trailing alongside them. It took them deep into the dark woods of a small island Northwest of Malta and to a large abandoned facility.

The lab was filled with various specimens. Hugue and Leon took one part of the lab while Abel and Nyssa took the other.

Leon stared at a tube filled with green liquid. Inside them housed bizarre vampiric specimens - experiments gone just wrong.

''What is that thing?'' Leon cried.

Hugue backed up and his foot touched a small button. An alarm sounded throughout the whole building and the monster's eyes snapped open.

Stunned, the two could only stare as the creatures ripped their way free out of their containment units. Hugue backed up a bit and a hologram lit up onto the console.

It was Dietrich Von Lohengrin.

''_Hello, Ax agency,_'' he crooned, ''_If you've received this message, that means my puppets must be awakening. This entire laboratory is a living weapon filled with thousands upon thousands of Auto Jaguars. Whether or not you choose to stop them all from entering Rome, it's up to you._

_There are approximately 50,000 specimens armed and ready to kill. These little toys have been redesigned for your fighting pleasure. They are not only powerful foes, but they ache to feed on fresh blood and living tissue. Are you willing to sacrifice more lives, Ax?_''

The hologram ended and the two backed up warily as many Auto Jauguars broke free.

''Uh, I think we should leave now.'' Leon stammered.

One heavily armored vampire knelt down and immediately started to eat the flesh of a human corpse strewn on the floor. It made hungry snarling sounds as it tore into the human meat.

''We have to find Abel and Nyssa.''Hugue said, slowly drawing his weapon. ''Just be calm. Don't startle them. These things - these creatures are like animals. One wrong move...''

Suddenly, a hand from another pod grabbed Leon by the shoulder and he gave a cry, wrenching away. The two took off running out of the room and down a flight of stairs.

Hugue pulled out a radio.

_''Everyone, outside! Now!''_

Several of the foot soldiers were busy laying down explosives. Hearing the radio transmission, they stopped what they were doing and took off, just as the tubes started to crack. Leon and Hugue ran down to the kennels. They slammed the door behind them and quickly took off down the room.

There were several large cages, apparently used to hold some large animal. Many cage doors were still open. They raced down a long aisle. Just behind, the ''vampire'' burst into the room, roaring. Gobs of spittle flew from its lips. As the vampire gained ground, Hugue and Leon ran into one of the cages, slamming it shut behind them.

Before they could shut the door, however, the vampire slammed into it, driving the door into the cage. The two were suddenly forced back into a chain wall, trapped in a triangular shaped hole. The vampire snarled and spat at them.

Suddenly, the vampire stopped and looked up. The two warily followed its gaze.

The top of the triangle space was wide open. The eager vampire started to climb. Hugue winced, getting an idea.

''Push, Leon!''

They pushed on the cage, swinging it and the vampire into the wall. Now it was trapped in a triangle space. The vampire struggled desperately as Hugue and Leon ran off.

The vampire started making a low, haunting moan and Hugue stopped a step to look back. His eyes went wide.

The creature was calling for help.

O

The two ran down the mid - levels of the facility. Hugue slammed the double doors shut and wrapped them tightly with a fire hose.

''We have to keep them inside for as long as we can.'' Hugue said.

Meanwhile, Abel and Nyssa started checking up on every room.

''There's got to be another way out.'' Abel said.

Nyssa looked up and spotted a heating vent. ''Hm, think we can fit up there?'' she asked.

Abel smiled. ''One way to find out.''

Later, they were crawling through the vent and Nyssa grunted.

''Shit, when this is done, I'm gonna get so wasted.'' she joked, ''In fact, so wasted, I won't be able to feel my legs.''

Abel just laughed. ''I just wanna get a bite to eat, you know, a good hot dog.''

They stopped and looked below a vent to see Leon and Hugue.

''Hey, there's the other two.'' Nyssa said.

Suddenly, a loud cracking sound made her pale. ''Shit.''

Their weight caused the whole ventilation system to crack and collapse. Hugue spun swiftly, his weapon trained on their heads. But he relaxed when he saw it was them.

''Did you have any luck?'' he asked.

The wrapped door suddenly burst open and twenty vampires rushed into the hallway.

Nyssa was fast on her feet. ''Come on!'' she said, ''This way!''

She took off running and the others followed.

Abel lingered behind a bit, frightened to paralysis and Nyssa hung by the door, waving.

''Abel, come on!''

She vanished around the corner. Then, Abel heard Nyssa cry out, and then Hugue. The three came running back, passed Abel, frantic.

''Not that way!'' Leon cried, ''Run, man!''

Several vampires rushed from around the corner, chasing them. Nyssa and Abel went one way, Leon and Hugue went the other.

Nyssa and Abel rushed into a room and she held the doors back with all her might.

''What are we gonna do now?'' Abel cried.

A vampire punched a large spike through, piercing Nyssa's hip. She winced, and then scowled.

''It's gonna take more than that to take down this old vampire!''

Another spike pierced through her shoulder and she cried out in agony. Blood spurted from the wound. She grinned painfully.

''Yeah, that outta do it.''

Abel gasped in shock. ''Nyssa!'' He rushed to her and leveled his gun at the hole in the door. ''You'll not touch her again!''

He fired round after round at the vampires, merely taking a few down, but more were coming. Abel bent down to help Nyssa. ''Are you alright?''

She grinned painfully. ''I could use a drink.''

Abel smiled weakly and helped her stand. They rushed out of the room and toppled several vampires. The disoriented vampires grunted and gave chase.

Meanwhile, Hugue and Leon were avoiding several more vampires.

''What about Abel and Nyssa?'' Leon said.

Hugue just shook his head. ''They'll have to take care of themselves.''

O

_Note_-Heh, am I the only one who thought it was odd that Rosenkreuz was barely mentioned in my fanfic?


	20. Chapter 19: Mortal End

**Darklight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Trinity Blood, but I own my true vampire characters. There is some language and mature moments, so if you cannot handle even a little...sorry! (Heh...just kidding). I know that this chapter may seem a bit...off the original plot. I thought it would be interesting to see a funny day, just once.

"_I've already told you: the only way to a woman's heart is along the path of torment. I know none other as sure._" -Marquis De Sade

"_Living is strife and torment, disappointment and love and sacrifice, golden sunsets and black storms. I said that some time ago, and today I do not think I would add one word." -_Laurence Olivier, Sir

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Chapter Nineteen: Mortal End**

_Year 3050 A.D._

_Post Apocalypse_

_Italy_

_Pantelleria_

_A small island located Northwest of Malta_

_As prayers are now left unanswered, pentinence has no more meaning. Even with love of mutual affection and compassion, can there only be fear in the darkness? That is the song of warmth and elves, like a fleeting song of sadness. _

-Elfen Lied

Abel and Nyssa ran madly down the halls, avoiding a barrage of bullets that the vampires shot at them. They whizzed passed their heads, avoiding them by mere inches. The walls themselves were shredded into nothing in the crossfire.

''Oh this shit suck on so many levels!'' Nyssa growled.

Suddenly, various bullets connected with Nyssa's body, slamming wildly into her chest. She screamed in agony and went down, tumbling to the floor in a mass of limbs and shredded clothing. The armed vampires snarled triumphantly.

Abel gasped and spun swiftly on his heels, rushing to her aide. He grasped her arm and hoisted it across his shoulders.

''Nyssa, hang on," he told her, gently, "I got ya'."

She clutched her bleeding chest, slippery digits clinging uselessly to the fabric of her coat. She hissed and snarled back at the vampire horde, raising a single, clawed hand.

''Motherfuckers!'' she raged.

She focused her energies as hard as she could, concentrating on summoning her shadowy demons to finish them off. A single shadow imp started to rise, but gave a weak, dying hiss and shattered into the wind like it was made of fiber glass.

Nyssa's brows rose with a grunt of surprise. That was certainly not a good thing nor was it expected. ''Well, that's not good.''

Abel scooped her up in his arms and took off with her.

''Nyssa, why couldn't you summon them?'' he asked, panting.

Nyssa grunted and shook her head weakly. This was just as much news to her as it was to the priest. ''I ... I don't know.'' she said. ''I can't focus ... too much distraction.''

Abel spotted a door at the end of the hallway and quickly ducked in there.

O

The sound of the vampires faded and Abel smiled tenderly down at Nyssa. He placed her onto her feet and quickly went to work pushing a rotted desk against the door. It wouldn't hold forever, but it would at least give them time.

''I think we lost 'em.''

Nyssa winced, rising. She glanced down at the large pool of crimson that had begun to form at her feet. It cascaded down her legs in a disgusting stream. ''Well, since I'm fucked for now, how many shells do you have left?''

Abel counted his bullets quickly. ''Uh ... one ... two ... six ... seven ... eight!''

Nyssa smiled weakly. ''Heh, not nearly enough.'' She clutched her bleeding shoulder. ''But at least we lost them for now. Let's find a way out.''

Abel nodded and they both walked on.

After some time, Abel took note to Nyssa's irregular breathing and her lack of energy in her movements. Her head was hanging slightly and her lips parted as she panted. Her eyes fluttered and she struggled to keep consciousness.

Nyssa gave a gasp and nearly collapsed. ''Fuck, I'm clumsy.''

Abel shook his head, bending down to help her her. ''No you're not, you're hurt.'' He studied her inflictions carefully. Compared to him, she was a bloody mess. ''The bullets are still in your flesh, I have to get them out now.''

Nyssa watched him cautiously. There was a good chance that it made no difference. ''Okay, there's a knife in my boot, use that.''

Abel nodded and took the knife from her boot. He leveled it at a single bullet wound in her shoulder and steeled himself for any pain he'd cause her. ''This might hurt.''

Nyssa nodded and clenched her teeth. She reached up and grasped a line of pipe for support, denting it in her grip. Abel dug into the first wound and she gave a painful cry, gripping the floor and pipe with her long nails. ''Fuck!''

Abel looked at her helplessly. ''I'm sorry!''

He continued to take shell after shell out and Nyssa continued snarling at him in angry protest. When he was finished, he dabbed the blood on her shoulder with a portion of his robe. Nyssa looked very weak, her eyes barely even open.

''You...you shouldn't still be bleeding like this.'' he said, ''I thought you were ... invincible.''

Nyssa shrugged and rolled her eyes at this obvious deduction. ''It was silver bullets, Abel.'' she told him. She hissed weakly between her teeth. ''Christ, and it hurts like a fucking bitch.''

Abel rose and looked out the window, seeing a full moon shining brightly.

''Abel...why did you do this all for me?'' Nyssa asked.

He chuckled and shook his head. ''It's because I am your friend, Nyssa.'' he told her. ''That in itself is a tremendous thing.''

Nyssa nodded and looked away. ''I...Always, always ... wanted to apologize to you for the way that I'd acted earlier. I only ... endured because of that. Kept on living.'' she said. ''I am so sorry I was hard on you in the beginning.''

Abel laughed softly and gave her a quick glance. ''It's okay, Nyssa.'' he told her. He looked up at the moon again. ''Oh wouldn't it be so nice to get back home to Rome?''

A long pause, but the response was weak. ''I won't be going back to the church, Abel.''

Abel looked startled and spun around, bending down to her in shock. ''What?'' he exclaimed. ''What are you saying?''

Nyssa smiled, not fazed at all. She was prepared for this end to come, but not the priest. ''I'm done for, Abel.'' she said, ''I can feel the silver in me. It won't be long before I'm fertilizer. We may be powerful, but we're not superheroes, Abel. In a while, I'll be dead.'' She hissed sharply. ''I...don't even think I have the strength to walk anymore.''

Abel shook his head frantically, voice breaking. ''Oh no!'' And with that, he started crying.

Nyssa sighed at that and brushed a hand against his cheek, lifting his teary face to meet her. ''Are you crying?'' she said. ''Abel, stop that. I ain't worth getting all teary eyed for.''

Abel shook his head, tears pouring from his eyes. He stared at her with despair and she watched the tears drip down the length of his lip. ''But I can't help it!'' he cried. ''I won't leave you alone here to die! I will stay here with you!''

Nyssa gave a weak sarcastic laugh. ''Aww, now here we go ... ' she muttered. ''Look Abel, don't be stupid. This place is gonna blow soon anyhow. Go live in the church with Caterina and your friends. I want you to do ... what I cannot.''

Abel looked desperate and she just smiled, petting her hand through his bangs. ''Besides, you got friends who love you and would miss you if you decided to go out like that. I don't have anybody to miss me. Better me than you.''

Abel shook his head madly. ''God, no, Nyssa! You know what you mean to me? Do you know how much I love you?''

They could hear the vampires just outside. The roaring and sound of claws raking against metal. It was only a matter of time before they found them.

Nyssa looked at Abel. ''I have one final wish of you, Abel.'' she told him. ''I want you to take my blood.''

She undid a part of her coat and bared her pale throat to him. ''Go ahead and take it. My blood will turbo boost your powers like nothing you've ever had before in the past. You can destroy them all with it. I'm not scared, go ahead.''

Abel shook his head. He could not believe what she was offering right now. ''I can't do that to you!''

Nyssa growled, getting frustrated at the sounds of the vampires just outside. They were slamming their weight into the doors. He didn't have time to be a goody-goody right now and she was damn sure that she wasn't going to let him die for his petty creed.

''Those doors won't hold forever,'' she told him, ''You have to do it.''

Abel moaned desperately. ''I can't ... '' he groaned. '''I can't.''

Nyssa sighed impatiently, rolling her eyes. She gave him a look now of peace. "Please ... as a friend, I am begging you.''

Abel was at tears. ''Please ... don't make me do this.''

Nyssa shook her head. ''It's what I want, Abel.'' she insisted. ''I'd rather you do it than anyone else.''

Abel stared at her and into her eyes. He saw peace in them and he knew that she wanted this. She wanted the peace of eternal rest. She had been at suffering for too long.

She smiled at his sorrowful expression. ''Go ahead, I'll be fine ... '' she said, ''If you don't do this and die, you come over to the other side, I'll be kicking your ass for all eternity.''

Abel gave a weak laugh and nodded. Always so comical, even in her time of death. He would miss that. ''As you wish.''

Nyssa watched him carefully as he transformed. His eyes flashed red and his fangs slipped from his gums. He moved closer to Nyssa and held her gently into his arms. She could feel a tremble in his larger frame and gripped him tightly.

''Nyssa ... '' he groaned, voice distorted. ''Forgive me ... ''

Nyssa turned her head to the side, baring her neck, offering herself to Abel. Her eyes closed with a peaceful smile touching her lips.

He lowered his head, hesitated somewhat, and then his fangs pierced the underside of her chin. Nyssa gasped with the bite and tensed just the slightest. She moaned and coughed up blood. Silver hair fell over her face, and she gasped softly.

Nyssa lifted a hand and pressed it to the back of Abel's head in silent encouragement.

_That's it ... take it ... drink it all ... end my suffering here ..._

Tears streamed down Abel's eyes as he drank from his beloved's throat, sucking the last of her life from her. He growled lowly in protest, unable to finish what he was starting, but Nyssa held him tighter, encouraging him to finish her off.

She shuddered at each strong lash of his tongue to her wound. It sort of reminded her of her people's kiss of death.

Abel moaned, sinking his teeth deeper. Nyssa's head rolled back. Her eyes open glassy, unseeing as a wave of ecstasy overtook her. She shuddered, her breath quickening. She felt her life slipping away and Abel parted from her. His eyes were sorrowful, mournful, lips smeared with her blood.

She chuckled weakly, holding onto a semblance of consciousness for as long as possible.

Nyssa reached up and took his face into both her hands. ''Thank you, my beloved angel ... '' Nyssa whispered. ''Thank you for ... everything ... ''

He felt her go limp in his arms and he stared down at her with horror.

_As I pass on, I carry your heart with me. I fear not what fate has to offer me because I am your fate. I go to the next world without fear, because I know ... my last days on earth will be my final heaven._

Nyssa was dead.

Abel tossed his head back and roared. It was such a sad, mournful sound, like that of a sorrowful beast.

The door finally dented and gave way as the vampires poured in. Abel snarled at them and readied his blood scythe. With a roar, a bolt of lightning charged through and blasted a powerful hole, right through the wall, evaporating the vampires to dust.

Abel looked amazed. His power had been doubled to twice its normal capacity. He grinned wickedly, showing his fangs.

''Daaaaaaammmmmnnnnn.'' he hissed.

He was on a wild massacre, flying down the hall on massive black wings and tearing down throngs of vampires in his wake. A single vampire wriggled beneath Abel's boot and he grinned, slamming the end of the scythe deep into its skull.

Hugue spotted Abel tearing down a vampire and furrowed his brows, rushing over to him. He scowled and stared at the priest in disbelief. Such violence was not his way at all.

''What happened!'' he demanded. ''What is wrong with you?'' He saw the blood on Abel's lips and gasped.

Abel snickered wickedly, his eyes filled with a strange light. He giggled, his head rolling on his shoulders. The blood had caused him to take one step toward the darkness.

'' ... I ... I can feel her inside me ... '' he groaned. He was in a horrible swoon, the power of his lover's blood fueling his veins.

Hugue watched distressed and held Abel to the wall. ''What have you done, Father?''

Abel tried to get out of Hugue's powerful grip, but the swordsman would not release him. "No! Release me at once!"

Hugue winced, and then frowned with realization. ''You've taken Nyssa's blood.'' he said. ''She's made you quite powerful.''

Abel giggled with a hint of evil in his tone. ''Oh God, Hugue, just one more time.'' he begged. ''More!''

Hugue shook his head calmly. ''I don't think so, my friend.''

Abel winced against his grip, and then he chuckled pitifully, anguish and hate in his eyes. ''Let me go.'' he begged, grinning.

Hugue frowned. ''How did this happen?'' he asked.

Abel snickered and licked his lips. ''She wanted me, she called me to her! Not you!'' He writhed in Hugue's grip, moaning ecstatically. ''Oh God ... her blood is like liquid fire in my veins! It feels so ... good!''

Hugue released him with a frown. ''Something's happening to you ... ''

Abel started to go, but Hugue blocked his way. The Crusnik snarled menacingly. ''You'll never stop me, you bastard!''

''I can hear her blood in your voice.'' Hugue said. He watched as Abel started to go. But he jumped onto the Crusnik's back, clutching his wings to keep himself from falling over.

''Let me go!'' Abel raged.

Hugue placed his weapon at Abel's neck, choking the Crusnik. Abel struggled for several moments, snarling and flapping his wings. Finally, he gave in and collapsed, out like a light.

Hugue stared down at him, saying nothing more.

O

The next day was unusually quiet. There was no signs of happiness and no signs of Nyssa Alastair.

Nyssa was buried near the church and several people watched as they placed her coffin into a hole.

''We commend to almighty God our sister, Nyssa Alistair. We commit her body to the ground. Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust. The Lord bless her and keep her and give her peace. God of holiness and power, accept our prayers on behalf of Nyssa. Do not count her deeds against her.'' Alessandro prayed. ''For in her heart, she desired to do Your will. May God bless you. The Father ... and the Son and the Holy Spirit.''

Abel watched with pain and tears.

Later, Abel and the girl - Catherine stood by the swings at the local orphanage. They were quiet for a long time. Abel recalled Nyssa's request and studied the doll in his hands. She had known all along when her end would be.

''You'll like it,'' Abel said, giving her the tiny doll upon Nyssa's request.

The little girl stared down at the doll and looked up at the priest with sadness. There was a maturity and an intensity that could not have been seen in a little girl.

Abel smiled sadly. ''She always loved you, like a daughter.''

''Is Auntie Nyssa coming back?'' she asked, tears in her small eyes.

Abel had tears in his eyes and shook his head. ''No ... ''

Abel went to another child, the very same one Nyssa defended from the teenagers. He offered the kid a letter Nyssa had written.

The boy read it to himself.

_"Dear kid ... I hope that you got my letter and there wasn't too much booze stains on it. I guess if you're reading this, I'm dead and gone to vampire heaven. Haha. Thank you for giving that letter to the cops. You know, about how I beat up those kids to save you. Now the cops know I wrote it, which is gonna keep your ass out of trouble. _

_Everyone agreed that shooting the oldest living thing on the planet and killing 'em was even more fucked up than Rodney King. Before all this shit happened, I told the agency you had no one to take the fuck care of you, so they set it up with Mr. Alessandro watching you till you get back with a family who loves you. They made him a guardian pro tem or some such shit. Until then, don't take no shit from nobody, least of all yourself. Ha ha ha. _

_Your pal, Nyssa."_

The little boy smiled, despite the fact he was sad.

Much later, Abel was walking away from Nyssa's tombstone. He had placed a white rose beside it and a bottle of her favorite booze.

_THE END_


End file.
